We Belong Together
by Izumi Kim
Summary: [RATED M] Ino melihat kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Lalu takdir membawanya bertemu dengan bos tampan namun memiliki banyak rahasia. Kehidupan Ino pun berubah! [Warning! Adult Story / No Child / OOC / Typo] Happy reading! Mind to read and review? Arigatou
1. Chapter 1

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Izumi Kim

 _(Ide pasaran! Maaf jika terdapat kesamaan cerita!)_

23 Juli 2016

.

 **[WARNING! RATED 19+ / ADULT STORY]**

* * *

 **WE BELONG TOGETHER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TINGG! Pintu lift sebuah gedung perkantoran berlantai 23 di tengah kota metropolitan Konoha itu terbuka di lantai 7. Tepat saat pintu lift terbuka lebar, muncullah sesosok pria yang diperkirakan berusia 28 tahun dengan balutan jas hitam dengan dasi merah berjalan keluar dari lift tersebut. Lelaki itu berambut hitam legam sama seperti warna matanya, wajahnya halus dengan hidung mancung dan rahang yang kokoh serta wangi maskulin yang menyeruak saat ia berjalan. Tak ada seorang gadis bahkan wanita pun yang tidak bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Tak hanya beruntung dalam fisik di tubuhnya, dalam hal materi (harta) pun ia sangat amat beruntung. Ya! Pria rupawan tersebut adalah pemilik gedung perkantoran yang bernama "Uchiha Corp".

" _Ohayou Gozaimassu,_ Uchiha- _sama_." sapa gadis cantik sambil membungkukan badan. Gadis itu adalah salah satu karyawannya, tepatnya adalah sekretaris 'pribadinya'. Harap di garis bawahi, dikutip bahkan diperbesar kata dari PRIBADINYA!

"Jangan membungkuk seperti itu. Karyawan lain bisa dengan bebas melihat pakaian dalammu." jawab Itachi sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Tepat! Gadis cantik berusia 23 tahun berambut pirang panjang dengan bola mata sebiru langit dan berkulit halus bersih bak boneka barbie itu memang menggunakan rok abu-abu super mini sekitar 15 cm di atas lutut dengan kemeja putih ketat yang dipadu oleh blazer kantor berwarna senada dengan rok mininya, tak lupa _stocking khaki_ hingga lutut dan sepatu heels hitam 7 cm.

"Masuk ke ruanganku, Yamanaka Ino." sambung Itachi yang terlebih dahulu berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya.

Sebelum memasukki ruangannya, Itachi yang berdiri tak jauh dari Ino sempat menepuk pelan bokong sekretaris cantiknya itu, hal tersebut membuat wajah Ino memanas dan berubah merah. Dengan santainya, Itachi berjalan masuk tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Untung saja, di lantai tersebut jarang sekali orang berlalu-lalang karena memang Itachi yang membuat peraturan agar tidak sembarangan karyawan pergi ke lantai 7 jika tidak ada urusan mendesak seperti meminta tandatangan atau sebagainya. Ino pun akhirnya memasuki ruangan bos tampannya tersebut.

"Kemari!" perintahnya saat melihat Ino menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. "Jangan lupa untuk menguncinya." lanjut Itachi yang saat itu sedang duduk di kursi kerjannya. Ino sangat amat paham maksud dari ucapan bos-nya tersebut.

"Tapi ini masih pagi, Itachi- _kun_. Kau... tidak seperti biasanya." ucap Ino duduk di meja kerja Itachi yang membuat ia berhadapan dengan pria berambut hitam tersebut. Ino memanggil 'Itachi- _kun_ ' hanya jika mereka sedang berdua dan _having sex_.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin saja karena rok super mini-mu ini. Aku jadi _horny_." jawab Itachi sambil menyentuh paha mulus Ino yang tersaji di depannya.

"Apakah celana dalamku terlihat jelas jika memakai rok ini?" tanya Ino menyipitkan matanya.

"Hahhaa... Tentu saja tidak! Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa _having sex_ denganmu, makanya aku mudah sekali terangsang dengan semua yang ada di tubuhmu. Bahkan saat kau menyapa selamat pagi seperti tadi aku sudah terangsang."

Jantung Ino berdebar dan desiran darahnya mulai merambat naik ke wajahnya. Semenjak pertama kali bekerja di Uchiha Corp ini, Ino akui bahwa ia langsung jatuh hati pada sosok bos-nya itu. Siapa gadis yang tidak terhipnotis dengan ketampanan Itachi? Itachi -sangat- kaya, tampan dan berwibawa. Ia juga merupakan salah satu pewaris harta Uchiha yang tidak akan habis sampai 1000 keturunan (mungkin). Tunjuk dan seret gadis yang tidak terlena dengan semua yang dimiliki Itachi itu segera ke hadapan Ino! Tidak akan ada.

Namun, dibalik wajah dingin nan tampan itu, Itachi ternyata menyembunyikan sifat yang sesungguhnya. Sifat haus akan _sex._ Ino menyadari dan mengetahui hal itu tepat setelah seminggu ia bekerja di kantor ini. Ino langsung dijadikan Itachi sebagai sekretarisnya dan saat ia ingin memberikan laporan harian ke ruang kerja Itachi, Itachi malah menciumi bibir dan tubuhnya secara membabi buta, dalam dan menuntut.

Semenjak kejadian -yang sangat berkesan bagi Ino- tersebut, Ino diminta untuk menjadi _sex partner_ Uchiha Itachi. Secara sukarela ia pun mengiyakan permintaan Itachi bahkan tanpa bayaran sedikitpun! Tentu saja, Ino melakukannya dengan ikhlas karena ia sangat menyukai bos-nya tersebut. Bodoh sekali bukan? Ino sadar bahwa tak mungkin Itachi akan berbalik menyukai dirinya juga, ia hanyalah gadis biasa dan sederhana berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang selalu di sekeliling Itachi dengan dandanan super menor dan tas bermerk yang selalu mereka banggakan. Ya, meskipun Ino selalu dibelikan Itachi barang-barang mewah seperti tas, pakaian, sepatu, jam, parfurm dan lainnya tapi Ino tidak pernah berniat memakai barang pemberian Itachi tersebut.

CHU~~ Tiba-tiba saja Itachi mencium paha porselen milik Ino. Itachi selalu melakukan hal ini agar Ino segera memulai 'permaianan' yang sangat disukai Itachi, istilahnya adalah ciuman pembangkit gairah karena Itachi memiliki hasrat _sex_ yang berbeda. Ino paham akan sinyal yang diberikan Itachi dan dengan segera ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Itachi sehingga terlihat lekukan indah pada tubuh Ino.

"Aku akan memulainya, Itachi- _kun_."

Tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino, bibir Itachi telah dilumat oleh bibir pink Ino. Ciuman itu dalam dan panas sehingga tanpa sadar mendorong kursi kerja Itachi mendekati tubuh Ino sehingga saat ini tubuh Itachi diapit oleh paha mulus Ino yang masih duduk di meja kerja Itachi. Ino asyik dengan lidahnya yang bertarung dengan lidah Itachi di dalam rongga mulutnya, sementara Itachi mulai memainkan tangannya di pinggang Ino yang lama-kelamaan turun ke bagian bokong dan tanpa aba-apa, Itachi meremas gemas bokong montok sekretaris cantiknya.

"Aaahhh..." pekik Ino melepaskan ciuman bergairahnya. Itachi yang terlepas dari ciuman itu pun langsung memasukkan kepalanya, mengintip ke dalam rok mini Ino.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Itachi mengeluarkan kepalanya dan menatap Ino penuh selidik. "Kau tidak memakai celana dalam, Ino?

"Aku memakainya. Tapi saat aku masuk ke ruanganmu, aku sempat membukanya di toilet."

"Cih, kau ini sangat nakal." ucap Itachi berseringai.

"Ini semua karenamu. Kau selalu saja tidak pernah mengembalikan celana dalamku sehabis kita melakaukan seks." ucap Ino sebal.

"Aku menyukainya." ucap Itachi menyingkap rok mini Ino sambil terus meremas-remas bagian belakang Ino yang montok dan penuh itu.

Tiba-tiba, sensasi yang sering ia rasakan itu kembali muncul di pagi ini. Sensasi nikmat atas perlakuan Itachi padanya, yaitu memasukan lidahnya ke dalam vaginanya dan menyedotnya dengan nafsu. Ino hanya bisa menikmati kegiatan itu dengan menjambak pelan rambut hitam Itachi. Setelah vagina Ino mulai basah, lidah Itachi berpindah mencari klitoris Ino yang merupakan titik sensitifnya sehingga membuat si empunya mengerang menahan nikmat.

"Aaahhh... Itachi- _kun_ ~~ Ahhh... Aku ingin... kelu- aaahhh~~~" ucapnya terhenti karena tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. "Ahh... _It's so_... _good_."

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan dengan sigap ia langsung menjilati cairan cinta milik Ino hingga habis, setelah itu ia memundurkan kursinya menjauh dari Ino. Ino yang paham dengan maksud Itachi lalu turun dan berjongkok tepat menghadap bagian bawah Itachi yang sudah membuka lebar kedua kakinya tersebut. Ino mulai membuka kancing celana hitam panjang yang Itachi kenakan lalu dengan handal, ia membuka resleting tersebut.

Ino paham bahwa Itachi tidak terlalu suka membuka seluruh pakaian dan celananya saat _having sex_ dengan Ino di kantor. Berbeda saat mereka melakukannya di apartemen Ino ataupun apartemen Itachi, dengan suka rela Itachi menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya yang memperlihatkan _abs_ seksinya. Saat di kantor, Itachi hanya meminta Ino untuk mengeluarkan juniornya dari celana tanpa harus melepaskan celana tersebut.

Ino kagum melihat gundukan besar di balik celana dalam biru tua Itachi. Tapi Ino tidak langsung membuka celana dalam Itachi, ia malah mengelus-elus gundukan tersebut dengan gaya yang seduktif sehingga membuat Itachi sesak nafas lalu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas tanda menikmati dan mendesah pelan. Setelah puas mengelusnya, Ino menjilati junior Itachi yang masih terbungkus celana dalam itu dan lagi-lagi Itachi mendesah tertahan.

"I..no... kau... sukaahh.. ahhh... sekali mempermainkan... kuuhh." ucap Itachi sambil memejamkan matanya dan menutupnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Saat Ino masih sibuk menghisap dan menjilat junior Itachi, tangan Itachi mulai meraih kancing blazer milik Ino dan membukanya paksa dan kini terpampang jelas dihadapannya gadis (entahlah apa Ino masih bisa disebut gadis) pirang itu berjongkok dengan mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang sebenarnya sangat sempit di bagian dadanya. Bahkan Itachi menduga bahwa kancing-kancing di bagian dada Ino akan terlepas karena ukuran dada Ino adalah ukuran dada yang sangat membuat pria jatuh cinta dan membuat iri para wanita.

Itachi mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja putih Ino, dari 6 kancing yang tersedia, Itachi hanya membuka empat meski begitu tetap saja Itachi dapat melihat dengan jelas dada besar Ino dengan balutan bra berwarna biru gelap dengan renda. Melihat hal itu, ia merasakan juniornya bereaksi.

"Itachi- _kun_ , lihat! Juniormu semakin menegang dan membesar!" pekik Ino kagum sambil menunjukkan gundukan besar Itachi.

"Ini semua karena dadamu! Kau memakai bra yang terlalu kecil dari ukuran dada aslimu, kan?"

"Hihihi~~ Aku menyukainya. Ini terlihat seksi, bukan?" ucap Ino sambil menggoda.

Itachi akui bahwa Ino sangat seksi karena Ino memiliki semua yang diinginkan wanita di luar sana. Tubuh ramping, rambut pirang panjang yang lembut, bola mata biru asli, hidung mancung, bibir pink yang seakan memanggil untuk dikulum, kulit putih yang terawat lalu dada yang besar dan bokong yang indah. Ah! Dan jangan lupa vagina Ino yang membuat Itachi ketagihan. Dengan segera, Itachi menyambar bra biru gelap tersebut, membuka pengaitnya lalu menarik dan membuangnya ke atas meja yang membuat dada Ino bergoyang dan _nipple_ pinknya mengeras. Itachi langsung meraup dua gundukan itu, saat ingin memasukkannya ke mulut, Ino malah melarangnya.

"Itachi- _kun_! Aku belum memainkan juniormu ini, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu, ya?"

"Ayolah Ino! Aku sudah tidak tahan. Cepat!" perintah Itachi sambil menahan gejolaknya. Ia merasa juniornya akan semakin besar, tegang dan mengeras.

Ino terkekeh melihat wajah Itachi seperti itu dan Ino merasa bangga karena hanya dia yang dapat melihat berbagai ekspresi Itachi yang terkenal dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya itu. Ino lalu mulai menurunkan celana dalam biru milik Itachi dan tiba-tiba saja junior dengan ukuran yang tidak biasa itu mencuat keluar. Panjang junior Itachi saat sedang bernafsu terasa dua kali lebih panjang dari keadaan saat ia sedang normal bahkan tangan halus Ino tidak dapat menggenggam keseluruhan.

"Astaga, Itachi- _kun_ ~ Kau benar-benar sangat terangsang." kekeh Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon Ino~ Cepatlah... Aku tidak tahan." erang Itachi sambil mendorong kepala Ino menuju junior tegaknya.

Ino mulai menjilati sisi-sisi junior Itachi dengan lidah mungilnya untuk melumasi benda tegak itu agar tidak kesat. Baru saja beberapa jilatan, ujung junior Itachi sudah keluar sedikit cairan putih. Itachi memang benar-benar tidak bisa menahanya! Ino langsung saja mejilati dan menghisap _pre-cum_ itu lalu melahap junior tegak nan panjang milik Itachi ke dalam mulutnya. Akibat junior Itachi yang sudah -sangat- panjang dan lebar, Ino hanya mampu memasukkannya setengah saja. Itachi mendorong kepala Ino untuk memasukkan juniornya lebih dalam lagi tetapi Ino menggeleng karena ujung junior Itachi sudah sampai akhir kerongkongannya. Dengan intens, Ino memaju mundurkan junior Itachi di dalam mulutnya yang membuat Itachi mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

"Aaahh~~~ Lebih cepat Ino... Ahhh~~~ Masukkan semuanya!"

Itachi merasakan juniornya sudah sampai pada batasanya, tubuhnya pun menegang karena _service_ yang diberikan Ino adalah yang terbaik. Ia merasa dipijat dan hangat dalam mulut Ino. Belum sempat mengeluarkan kata, tubuh Itachi bergetar dan cairan nikmat milik Itachi membanjiri mulut Ino. Ino yang belum ada persiapan pun tersedak akibat serangan mendadak junior Itachi bahkan saking banyaknya, cairan tersebut keluar dari sela-sela bibir pink Ino.

Ino melepaskan junior Itachi yang masih mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya dan dengan sigap memukul-mukul pelan junior Itachi ke dadanya yang membuat cairan tersebut menyelimuti dada besarnya. Meski sudah mengeluarkan cukup banyak cairan cintanya, junior Itachi masih saja kokoh dan Ino langsung mengocok junior Itachi dengan tangannya dan menggulum _twinsball_ Itachi serta menggigitinya pelan.

"Ahhh~~~ Kau benar... benar... profesional, Ino... Ahhh~~~" ucap Itachi terbata-bata karena merasakan nikmat pada junior dan _twinsball_ yang dimainkan Ino.

Ino tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberi isyarat dengan matanya saja karena masih sibuk menghisap _twinsball_ dan mengocok junior Itachi. Setelah selesai dengan _twinsball_ Itachi, Ino menekan ujung junior Itachi pada _nipple_ -nya yang sudah mengeras.

"Kau menikmatinya, Uchiha- _sama_?" tanya Ino tersenyum nakal. Itachi hanya mampu mengangguk lalu meraup dada Ino dengan kedua tangannya. "Tekan kedua dadaku." lanjutnya sambil menaruh junior Itachi di belahan dadanya.

Itachi langsung saja menekan dada Ino sehingga penisnya terhimpit nikmat, lalu ia menggesekkan penisnya diantara belahan dada tersebut. Ino sendiri tidak mampu menahan desahannya karena merasakan kenikmatan pada dadanya dan juga penis Itachi yang naik-turun. Saat melihat _pre-cum_ milik Itachi, tanpa ba-bi-bu Ino langsung menjilati ujung junior Itachi dengan sensual. Itachi hanya mampu mengerang nikmat.

"Ngghhh... Penisku terasa nikmat~~~ ahh... Dadamu sama nikmatnya seperti vaginamu, Ino~" rancau Itachi. "Vaginamu seperti vagina perawan... ahhh~". Entah itu merupakan pujian atau sindiran, Ino langsung berdiri dan menghentikan aktivitasnya sehingga mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Itachi yang masih sangat bernafsu, terbukti dengan masih tegaknya junior Itachi.

"Itu pujian atau sindiran?" ketus Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi malah kebingungan.

"Bukannya kau tau aku masih perawan saat itu? Kau pula yang merenggutnya. Apa kau mau mengatakan bahwa vaginaku sudah tidak sesempit perawan karena terlalu sering dimasukki oleh penis besarmu itu?" tanya Ino cemberut.

"Astaga bukan itu maksudku, Ino!" seru Itachi berdiri dari kursinya dan berusaha merengkuh Ino yang masih menggembungkan pipinya tanda sebal. Namun Ino malah menepisnya kemudian mendorong dada Itachi sehingga ia terduduk kembali.

"Akan aku buktikan bahwa vaginaku yang terhebat!" seru Ino menanggalkan semua pakaiannya lalu duduk di paha Itachi. Itachi yang tahu akan kelemahan Ino pun tersenyum nakal, ia sangat tahu bahwa Ino paling tidak suka direndahkan apalagi dikalahkan.

"Coba buktikan padaku, Ino~" bisiknya seduktif. Dengan segera Ino mengarahkan junior Itachi memasuki lubang kenikmatannya.

"Nggghh... Ahhh~~~" desah Ino yang memasukkan junior Itachi dalam satu hentakan yang membuat vaginanya terasa nyeri dan berdenyut sangat intens. Ia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Itachi dan membaringkan kepalanya di pundak Itachi.

" _Kami-sama_ ! Vaginamu berdenyut sangat kencang, Ino~ Ahh~~ Itu memijat penisku."

"Ah~ Itachi- _kun_ , kumohon jangan bergerak dulu." rintih Ino dengan air mata yang keluar sedikit dari ujung mata indahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya! Aku bisa-bisa keluar tanpa melakukan gerakan _in-out_ pada vaginamu." ungkap Itachi mengelus punggung Ino yang polos.

"Apa kau percaya padaku jika vaginaku masih sempit dan yang terhebat?" bisik Ino di telinga Itachi sambil menjilatnya.

"Hmm... Aku percaya~ Vaginamu yang terbaik dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya jadi ayo kita segera melakukannya." pinta Itachi yang sudah sangat _horny_.

Ino menciumi leher Itachi kemudian Itachi melumat bibir penuh milik Ino dengan kesetanan. Dengan sigap, Itachi mulai meraih pinggul Ino dan Ino pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Awalnya, Ino melakukan gerakan dengan lambat namun lama-kelamaan Itachi juga turut menaik-turunkan juniornya karena tidak tahan akan kenikmatan yang diberikan Ino padanya sehingga membuat dada Ino terombang-ambing dihadapan Itachi. Tanpa berlama-lama, Itachi meraih dada Ino dan menjilati _nipple_ pink Ino yang sudah mengeras kemudian menghisap dan menggigitinya dengan pelan. Ino hanya bisa mendesah mendapat perlakukan istimewa dari bos-nya itu.

"Hanya aku~~ nghh~" rancau Itachi sambil menjilati belahan dada Ino.

"Hmm?" tanya Ino menangkup pipi Itachi dan melihat ke dalam mata _onyx_ -nya sambil terus menaik-turunkan pinggulnya.

"Hanya aku yang boleh melakukan ini kepadamu~~ Ahhh~ Jangan memberikan kenikmatan ini pada laki-laki manapun!" titah Itachi mengecup lembut bibir Ino.

"Ngghh~~ Iy-aaahhhh~~ Itachi- _kun_ ~ Akuu akan kel-keluaaar~~"

"Aku juga aahhh~~ Aku akan keluar di dalam, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iyaaahh~~ Hari ini aku nghhh... aman.". Setelah menjawab itu, Ino merasakan semprotan sperma Itachi memenuhi rahimnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengerang kenikmatan sehingga tubuh mereka bergetar.

"Aaaaahhhhh~~" teriak Itachi yang dapat melepaskan spermanya di dalam. Ia kemudian menciumi dahi, mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir Ino sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Itu adalah hal yang selalu ia lakukan sehabis melakukan hubungan seks dengan Ino. " _Arigatou_ ~" ucap Itachi mengelap keringat di dahi Ino.

" _Douita_ Itachi- _kun_." jawab Ino tersenyum lalu ia mulai berdiri dan melepaskan junior Itachi dari dalam dirinya yang membuat cairan putih kental milik Itachi keluar dari lubang Ino saking tidak muatnya rahim Ino menampung tembakan sperma dari Itachi.

Ino kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar tisu yang ada di meja kerja Itachi dan membersihkan sperma Itachi yang keluar dari vaginanya. Setelah bersih, Ino mengambil beberapa tisu untuk membersihkan sperma Itachi di junior milik bos tampannya itu. Mendapat sentuhan lembut Ino dan tisu, membuat junior Itachi tegak kembali.

"Bagiamana jika satu ronde lagi?"

"Tidak Itachi- _kun._ Satu ronde lagi akan memakan waktu dan membuat karyawan lain curiga." jawab Ino memasukkan kembali junior Itachi yang telah ia bersihkan ke dalam celana Itachi kemudian meresletingnya.

"Tidak ada karyawan yang akan ke lantai tujuh pada jam ini, Ino."

"Tidak~"

"Apa kau tega padaku dan penisku ini?" tanya Itachi memperlihatkan gundukan di celananya.

"Tolong kembalikan bra milikku, Itachi- _kun_." pinta Ino tak mengindahkan permintaan Itachi.

"Tidak." jawab Itachi singkat.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kita impas sekarang. Kau tidak mau menambah ronde, jadi bra ini aku sita. Lagipula kau tidak memakai celana dalam seperti biasanya." jawab Itachi sambil menciumi bra Ino.

"Dasar tidak mau kalah, huh~" dengus Ino sebal. "Baiklah, ambil bra-ku itu dan biarkan karyawan yang lain bisa dengan jelas melihat _nipple_ -ku."

"Tidak mungkin. Blazer itu akan menutupi _nipple_ -mu." tunjuk Itachi ke bawah, dimana baju kerja Ino berserakan. "Lagipula hari ini aku memberimu kelonggaran, kau bisa pulang saat jam makan siang."

"Baiklah~ Ambil saja apapun itu, Uchiha- _sama_ yang licik." ejek Ino lalu mengambil kemeja putihnya dan memakainya. Memang tercetak jelas sekali _nipple_ Ino di kemeja putih nan ketat itu.

"Kau tidak ingin merapikan jas-ku dan rambutku yang berantakan karena permainan panasmu, Ino?" tanya Itachi sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Kau ini manja sekali~" kekeh Ino kemudian mendekati Itachi.

Hanya Ino yang dapat melihat berbagai ekspresi dan sifat rahasia dari sang pewaris Uchiha Corp ini. Sikap majanya, merajuknya hingga _hyper sex_ -nya. Ino tersenyum, ia pun mulai merapikan jas dan memasangkan dasi serta menata rambut panjang Itachi yang berantakan karena ulahnya. Ketika sedang merapikan rambutnya, Itachi dapat melihat dengan jelas _nipple_ Ino yang tercetak di kemeja putihnya, dan dengan cepat Itachi meraihnya dan meraba _nipple_ Ino yang masih mengeras.

"Itachi- _kun_ !"seru Ino menjauhkan dirinya.

"Ayolah~ Sekali saja~ Hmm?" rajuk Itachi.

"Kau bisa melakukannya di apartemenku nanti, Itachi- _kun_. Kau bisa melanjutkan berapa ronde pun sepuasmu, akan aku kabulkan." ungkap Ino sambil memakai rok dan blazernya lalu merapikan surai pirang miliknya.

" _Hontou ni_ ? Baiklah! Aku takkan segan-segan melakukannya dari pagi hingga pagi." balas Itachi menyeringai.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menunggu, Uchiha- _sama_." kekeh Ino. "Aku akan keluar dan kembali ke meja kerjaku."

"Aku akan menghubungi Kisame untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku bisa pulang sendiri." ungkap Ino terhenti di depan pintu ruangan Itachi lalu berbalik.

"Bukannya kau bilang bahwa orang lain akan melihat _nipple-_ mu yang tanpa bra itu. Jika kau menaiki bus seperti biasanya, orang-orang dalam bus itu akan melihatmu dan aku tidak suka itu!"

"Aku bisa naik taksi."

"Tidak! Pokoknya kau harus pulang dengan Kisame. Tidak ada penolakan lagi, Ino." titah Itachi.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." jawab Ino tersenyum lalu membuka kunci pintu kemudian keluar ruangan Itachi menuju mejanya.

* * *

 **(Itachi POV)**

.

.

.

Setelah Ino keluar dari ruanganku, aku mendudukan diriku di kursi kerjaku dan membuka laci yang terdapat di meja kerjaku dengan kunci yang selalu aku bawa di dalam jasku. Siapa yang akan menduga bahwa isi dari laci tersebut bukanlah dokumen-dokumen penting bernilai ratusan juta yen. Ya! Isi laci rahasia ini adalah celana dalam milik Ino dalam berbagai warna. Celana dalam yang aku sita setiap kali kami habis berhubungan seks karena aku sangat suka sekali dengan bau celana dalam ini.

Karena gadis, ah- maksudku wanita itu, aku mulai berubah. Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi bermain wanita dari club, aku sudah tidak pernah meminta Kisame menyarikan wanita-wanita penghibur yang dapat melepaskan penat serta menyalurkan hasrat _sex_ -ku yang tak terbendung lagi. Hanya karena Ino... Dia wanita yang dapat meruntuhkan imanku. Dia adalah _partner sex_ -ku yang terhebat! Kuhirup dalam-dalam celana dalam Ino dan aku masih bisa meraskaan aroma khas vagina Ino menempel di celana dalam ini. _SHIT!_ Hanya dengan mengendusnya saja, penisku langsung bereaksi seperti ini.

Kulihat jam tanganku yang masih menunjukkan pukul 11.30, itu artinya masih harus menunggu satu jam lagi untuk bisa bercumbu dengan Ino di apartemennya. Sial! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan! Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum istirahat, aku akan melakukan _self service_ dengan celana dalam Ino ini. Dengan cepat, kubuka _belt_ dan resleting celanaku lalu mengeluarkan penisku yang kembali tegak lagi.

" _Damn_ ! Penisku benar-benar cepat beraksi dengan apapun yang ada pada Ino." umpatku sambil mengocok penisku dan menghirup aroma celana dalam Ino.

Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bila harus mengeluarkan spermaku sia-sia, Ino sangat tahu itu. Setiap kali kami melakukan seks, maka aku akan selalu mengeluarkan spermaku di mulut ataupun rahimnya. Itulah prisipku. Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku merasakan _pre-cum_ mulai meuncul di ujung penisku. Semakin lama, kocokan di penisku semakin cepat dan saat aku merasa ingin meledak, aku membungkus ujung penisku dengan menggunakan celana dalam Ino.

"Ngghhh... Ahhh~" desahku. Setelah memberishkan penisku dari cairan sperma, aku masukkan kembali celana dalam Ino yang penuh spermaku itu di laci rahasiaku kemudian menguncinya. Lalu aku merapikan diriku dan memasang celanaku dengan benar kembali.

Setelah rapi, aku mulai turun dari ruanganku menuju lantai satu untuk pergi ke restoran. Aku berencana mengisi perutku terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai 'perang' dengan Ino. Saat itu, jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 12.15. Setibanya di restoran, aku melihat Kisame sedang makan siang bersama dengan Sasori. Bukannya dia harusnya mengantar Ino ke apartemennya? Kenapa dia malah duduk dan makan di situ bersama Sasori? Aku mendekati meja Kisame dan berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

"Selamat siang bos." sapa Sasori.

"Kisame, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk mengantarkan Yamanaka pulang?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Iya bos. Saat itu saya sudah akan mengantar Yamanaka- _san_ pulang tapi saat di depan gedung ada laki-laki yang keluar dari mobil dan mengajaknya mengobrol." jelas Kisame.

"Apa? Laki-laki?" ulangku.

"Benar bos. Yamanka- _san_ kemudian menghampiri saya dan berkata bahwa dia akan pulang dengan laki-laki tersebut."

"Siapa? Siapa laki-laki itu?" tanyaku tak sabar. Sial! Rasanya aku ingin menghajar seseorang.

"Saya tidak tahu bos, tapi saya rasa dia itu teman atau mungkin kekasih Yamanaka- _san_."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kisame itu pada akhirnya merobohkan tembok kesabaranku. Aku langsung berlari menuju parkiran tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Kisame dan Sasori. Sialan! Sesampainya di parkiran, aku langsung mengemudikan _Lotus_ merahku kesetanan menuju apartemen Ino.

"Brengsek! Baru saja aku mengatakan jangan pernah memberikan tubuhnya pada laki-laki lain tapi dia malah melanggarnya!" teriakku kesal sambl memukul stir mobilku.

Jarak antara kantor dengan apartemen Ino biasanya memerlukan waktu sekitar 45 menit, tapi karena aku ingin cepat-cepat membuktikan kata-kata Kisame maka aku menempuhnya hanya dengan waktu 30 menit. Aku memberhentikan mobilku tepat di depan _gate_ apartemen Ino dan aku bisa sangat jelas melihat siapa saja mobil dan orang-orang yang masuk menuju apartemen itu. Dan aku melihatnya! Aku melihat Ino turun dari mobil _CR-V_ berwarna putih disusul seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir menyerupai nanas yang sepertinya tidak asing untukku.

"Brengsek kau Ino! _Bitch_!" umpatku memukul stirku lagi lalu menyenderkan kepalaku ke belakang dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

つづく - To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Izumi Kim

 _(Ide pasaran! Maaf jika terdapat kesamaan cerita!)_

20 Januari 2017

.

 **[WARNING! RATED 19+ / ADULT STORY]**

* * *

 **Previous Story**

 **.**

 _(Itachi POV)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah Ino keluar dari ruanganku, aku mendudukan diriku di kursi kerjaku dan membuka laci yang terdapat di meja kerjaku dengan kunci yang selalu aku bawa di dalam jasku. Siapa yang akan menduga bahwa isi dari laci tersebut bukanlah dokumen-dokumen penting bernilai ratusan juta yen. Ya! Isi laci rahasia ini adalah celana dalam milik Ino dalam berbagai warna. Celana dalam yang aku sita setiap kali kami habis berhubungan seks karena aku sangat suka sekali dengan bau celana dalam Ini._

 _Karena gadis, ah- maksudku wanita itu, aku mulai berubah. Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi bermain wanita dari club, aku sudah tidak pernah meminta Kisame menyarikan wanita-wanita penghibur yang dapat melepaskan penat serta menyalurkan hasrat sex-ku yang tak terbendung lagi. Hanya karena Ino... Dia wanita yang dapat meruntuhkan imanku. Dia adalah partner sex-ku yang terhebat! Kuhirup dalam-dalam celana dalam Ino dan aku masih bisa meraskaan aroma khas vagina Ino menempel di celana dalam ini. SHIT! Hanya dengan mengendusnya saja, penisku langsung bereaksi seperti ini._

 _Kulihat jam tanganku yang masih menunjukkan pukul 11.30, itu artinya masih harus menunggu satu jam lagi untuk bisa bercumbu dengan Ino di apartemennya. Sial! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan! Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum istirahat, aku akan melakukan self service dengan celana dalam Ino ini. Dengan cepat, kubuka belt dan resleting celanaku lalu mengeluarkan penisku yang kembali tegak lagi._

 _"Damn ! Penisku benar-benar cepat beraksi dengan apapun yang ada pada Ino." umpatku sambil mengocok penisku dan menghirup aroma celana dalam Ino._

 _Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bila harus mengeluarkan spermaku sia-sia, Ino sangat tahu itu. Setiap kali kami melakukan seks, maka aku akan selalu mengeluarkan spermaku di mulut ataupun rahimnya. Itulah prisipku. Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku merasakan pre-cum mulai meuncul di ujung penisku. Semakin lama, kocokan di penisku semakin cepat dan saat aku merasa ingin meledak, aku membungkus ujung penisku dengan menggunakan celana dalam Ino._

 _"Ngghhh... Ahhh~" desahku. Setelah memberishkan penisku dari cairan sperma, aku masukkan kembali celana dalam Ino yang penuh spermaku itu di laci rahasiaku kemudian menguncinya. Lalu aku merapikan diriku dan memasang celanaku dengan benar kembali._

 _Setelah rapi, aku mulai turun dari ruanganku menuju lantai satu untuk pergi ke restoran. Aku berencana mengisi perutku terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai 'perang' dengan Ino. Saat itu, jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 12.15. Setibanya di restoran, aku melihat Kisame sedang makan siang bersama dengan Sasori. Bukannya dia harusnya mengantar Ino ke apartemennya? Kenapa dia malah duduk dan makan di situ bersama Sasori? Aku mendekati meja Kisame dan berdiri tepat disebelahnya._

 _"Selamat siang bos." sapa Sasori._

 _"Kisame, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk mengantarkan Yamanaka pulang?" tanyaku to the point._

 _"Iya bos. Saat itu saya sudah akan mengantar Yamanaka-san pulang tapi saat di depan gedung ada laki-laki yang keluar dari mobil dan mengajaknya mengobrol." jelas Kisame._

 _"Apa? Laki-laki?" ulangku._

 _"Benar bos. Yamanka-san kemudian menghampiri saya dan berkata bahwa dia akan pulang dengan laki-laki tersebut."_

 _"Siapa? Siapa laki-laki itu?" tanyaku tak sabar. Sial! Rasanya aku ingin menghajar seseorang._

 _"Saya tidak tahu bos, tapi saya rasa dia itu teman atau mungkin kekasih Yamanaka-san."_

 _Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kisame itu pada akhirnya merobohkan tembok kesabaranku. Aku langsung berlari menuju parkiran tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Kisame dan Sasori. Sialan! Sesampainya di parkiran, aku langsung mengemudikan Lotus merahku kesetanan menuju apartemen Ino._

 _"Brengsek! Baru saja aku mengatakan jangan pernah memberikan tubuhnya pada laki-laki lain tapi dia malah melanggarnya!" teriakku kesal sambl memukul stir mobilku._

 _Jarak antara kantor dengan apartemen Ino biasanya memerlukan waktu sekitar 45 menit, tapi karena aku ingin cepat-cepat membuktikan kata-kata Kisame maka aku menempuhnya hanya dengan waktu 30 menit. Aku memberhentikan mobilku tepat di depan gate apartemen Ino dan aku bisa sangat jelas melihat siapa saja mobil dan orang-orang yang masuk menuju apartemen itu. Dan aku melihatnya! Aku melihat Ino turun dari mobil CR-V berwarna putih disusul seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir menyerupai nanas yang sepertinya tidak asing untukku._

 _"Brengsek kau Ino! Bitch !" umpatku memukul stirku lagi lalu menyenderkan kepalaku ke belakang dan memejamkan mata._

* * *

 **WE BELONG TOGETHER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Itachi's Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

BRAAKK! Suara pintu kamarku terbuka lebar, aku yang masih berkutat dengan laptop pun memindahkan atensiku ke seseorang yang dengan kasar membuka pintu kamarku.

" _Okaasan_?" ucapku melihat ibuku sudah berkacak pinggang memasukki kamarku dengan wajah garang. Ah, sial! Ini pasti masalah yang sama dengan yang kemarin-kemarin.

"Ada apa denganmu, Itachi- _kun_?!" tanya _Okaasan_ dengan nada tinggi. Aku hanya berdecak tak peduli. "Kau selalu saja menghancurkannya!"

"Dia bukan tipeku." jawabku enteng.

"Lalu seperti apa tipemu? Ini sudah kali ketujuh kau menghancurkan acara perjodohanmu, Itachi- _kun_!". Benar bukan? Lagi dan lagi, pasti _Okaasan_ memarahiku karena gagalnya acara perjodohan yang telah ia siapkan.

"Aku bisa mencari pendampingku sendiri, _Okaasan_. Lagipula wanita-wanita yang _Okaasan_ pilih itu serigala berbulu domba." jawabku sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan kantorku kembali.

"Sabtu sore ini datanglah ke Sharingan Hotel and Resto. _Okaasan_ sudah mengatur semua. Ini perjodohan terakhir yang _Okaasan_ lakukan." ungkap Mikoto menyerah.

" _Nani_? Perjodohan terakhir?" ulangku menatap _Okaasan_ ragu.

"Hmm... Jika kali ini gagal juga, _Okaasan_ akan menyerah dan menunggumu sampai kau mendapatkan wanita-mu."

"Baiklah." jawabku melihat _Okaasan_ keluar dari kamarku. Ah, sial! Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mengecewakan _Okaasan_ tetapi dari semua wanita yang dipilihkan pasti saja mempunyai maksud lain. Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi dan menampilkan nama teman kuliahku dulu 'Sasori'.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku _to the point_.

 _[Sabtu malam ini ada acara di bar milik Hidan. Kau harus datang!]_

"Apa ada 'mereka'?" tanyaku yang dengan pasti Sasori tahu maskudnya.

 _[Tenang saja! Sudah kita siapkan semuanya~]_ Sasori mengatakan itu sambil terkekeh.

"Hn." ucapku langsung menutup telepon.

Kulihat jam di ponselku yang sudah menjukkan pukul 2 siang, dengan malas aku menutup semua berkas laporanku dan mematikan laptop. Saat ini aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke acara perjodohan yang diatur oleh ibu, biarlah kedatanganku hanya menjadi formalitas saja yang ujung-ujungnya akan kutolak gadis pilihan ibu. Setelah rapi, aku turun dari kamarku dan bergegas mengeluarkan mobil untuk pergi ke Sharingan Hotel and Resto, kulihat ibu duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah fashion favoritnya.

"Jaga sikapmu." ucap _Okaasan_ tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari majalah yang ia baca.

"Aku mengerti, _Okaasan._ " jawabku mengancingkan lengan kemeja panjangku.

"Bawalah gadis itu."

"Apa maksud _Okaasan_?"

" _Okaasan_ yakin kau akan menolak mentah-mentah gadis perjodohan itu, jadi segeralah membawa gadis idamanmu untuk bertemu _Okaasan_." jawab _Okaasan_ menutup majalahnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Hnn..." jawabku sambil mengecup dahi _Okaasan._ "Aku pergi." lanjutku.

Sesampainya di Sharingan Hotel and Resto, aku meminta _valet_ untuk memarkirkan mobilku dan aku pun segera masuk dan disambut oleh pelayan sambil menujukkan meja yang dipesankan oleh ibuku. Aku melihat ada seorang gadis yang sudah menunggu di meja itu. Gadis dengan rambut hitam bergelombang dan mengenakan dress bunga berdada rendah. Aku berjalan dengan santai dan dia tersenyum saat menyadari keberadaanku.

"Izumi Kim?" tanyaku.

" _Hai_! Kau Uchiha Itachi, kan?". Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan segera duduk dihadapannya. Aku harus berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu karena meskipun aku terkenal dingin, tapi aku juga masih memiliki rasa kasihan, tak mungkin kan aku langsung menolaknya? Kheh!

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Itachi menerima buku menu dari pelayan.

"Aku pesan salad sayur dan green tea hangat tanpa gula." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pesan Hot Cappuccino." jawabku. Pelayan tersebut kemudian pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan kami.

"Ternyata kau lebih tampan dari foto yang diberikan ibumu kepadaku." ungkapnya.

"Ah, _hontou ni_? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal ibuku?"

"Ibumu dan aku bertemu di tempat spa dan ternyata kami berdua adalah VIP member."

"Hnn..."

"Kau menyukai gadis seperti seperti apa? Padahal kau sangat tampan tapi tidak memiliki kekasih, pasti kau sangat pemilih ya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak juga... Aku hanya terlalu fokus pada kerja.". Aku berusaha menjawab pertanyaan basa-basinya. Akhirnya pesanan kami datang dan dia masih tetap saja bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting menurutku. Namun atensiku ditarik oleh suara gadis yang berada di belakangku.

"Kau mau menikah di usia berapa?" tanya Izumi Kim sambil memakan salad sayurnya. Tapi aku tidak menjawabnya dan fokus pada obrolan gadis di belakangku.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan Temari?"_ tanya gadis asing yang duduk di belakangku. Ah, sepertinya gadis ini bersama kekasihnya.

"Halooo~ Itachi-san?" panggil Izumi menyentuh tanganku yang terbebas di meja.

"Ah, tidak. Sepertinya gadis di belakangku sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya." jawabku asal. Sebenarnya aku kaget juga dengan ucapanku, Uchiha Itachi tidak peduli dengan hal-hal sepele yang ada di sekitar, tapi kenapa atensiku diambil alih oleh kisah picisan gadis asing di belakangku ini.

"Maaf?" kata Izumi.

"Lupakan!" ucapku. "Apa ada pertanyaan lain yang ingin kau tanya?"

" _Kau bercinta dengan sahabat dari kekasihmu sendiri, Shika!"_ ucap gadis asing itu sampai di telingaku.

" _Mendokusei Ino, itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"_ jawab pria yang kupikir adalah kekasih gadis yang bernama Ino itu.

" _Kita sudah berpacaran 5 tahun, Shika. Kenapa? Kenapa?"_ tanya gadis itu yang sepertinya sedang menahan tangis.

" _Itu alasannya. Kita sudah berpacaran 5 tahun dan kau selalu berusaha mengaturku, Ino! Aku muak dengan hal itu!"_

" _Kau muak denganku? Kau muak denganku karena selama 5 tahun ini aku tidak pernah melakukan sex denganmu, itu alasan sebenarnya 'kan?"_

"... -dengarku, Itachi- _san_?" suara Izumi Kim membuyarkan konsentrasiku terhadap percakapan sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar karena sang pria ketahuan selingkuh.

" _Nani_? Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Aku bilang bahwa saat ini kita sedang mengobrol dalam sebuah acara perjodohan tapi kau tidak mendengarku, Itachi- _san_."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan obrolan yang kau bangun." jawabku tegas. Dapat kulihat air muka Izumi berubah menjadi marah, mungkin.

"Aku berusaha bersikap sopan tapi kau tidak menghargainya." ucapnya menaikkan nada bicaranya tanda ia marah.

"Kau bersikap sopan karena kau tahu aku adalah Uchiha. Aku sudah banyak makan asam garam dengan gadis-gadis sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu?! Jadi yang dikatakan orang-orang tentangmu yang bermulut pedas itu fakta dan bukan hoax!" sengitnya.

"Dari gaya pakaianmu, rambut, wajah, kuku dan tasmu itu kau sangat menyukai kemewahan. Tadi kau bertanya gadis seperti apa yang aku suka, bukan? Aku akan menjawabnya! Yang pasti bukan gadis sepertimu." ucapku santai sambil menyeruput cappuccino yang tadi cukup lama menganggur.

" _Brengsek kau!"_ SPPLAASHH

" _Ino! Apa yang kau...?!"_

" _Ini tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit hatiku! Baiklah! Hubungan kita berakhir!"_ teriak gadis asing itu pergi dari meja itu entah mau kemana. SPPLAASSH! Kurasakan air menghantam wajahku dan pelakunya adalah gadis di depanku, Izumi Kim. Sial! Baru saja aku ingin tertawa mengejek karena pria di belakangku disiram oleh air. Karma memang ada!

"Itu sepadan dengan sikap yang kau tunjukkan padaku, Uchiha- _san_!" seru Izumi pergi meninggalkan meja.

"Uchiha- _sama_ , anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pelayan sambil membawa handuk dengan wajah ketakutan. Aku mengambil handuk tersebut dan mengelap wajahku. Sial! Kemeja dan rambutku menjadi basah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian kerja seperti biasa, aku akan ke toilet." ucapku lalu bangkit dari kursi dan pergi menuju toilet terdekat di lantai dasar itu.

Cklek. Kututup pintu toilet dan bergegas ke wastafel yang terdapat cermin besar disana. Gadis sialan itu! Kunyalakan air dan kubasuh wajahku. Saat sedang mengeringkan wajahku dengan handuk yang diberikan pelayan restoran tadi, aku mendengar suara seseorang terisak di salah satu bilik toilet. Aku keluar sesaat untuk melihat bahwa aku tidak salah memasuki toilet. Ya! Plang yang tertera adalah _**Men's**_ dan akupun masuk ke toilet lagi, namun suara isakan itu tak kunjung reda. Mana mungkin ada laki-laki yang menangis diam-diam seperti itu? Apa dia benar laki-laki? Tak mungkin ada hantu, kan? Aku adalah Uchiha Itachi yang rasional dan pasti isakan itu bukan suara hantu. Aku mendekat ke bilik tertutup dimana sumber isakan itu terdengar.

"Ada orang di dalam?" tanyaku mengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban tapi suara isakan mulai berkurang. "Keluarlah."

"Siapa... hiks... kau... hiks...?". Suara gadis terisak terdengar menjawab ucapanku.

"Nona, aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa, tapi jangan menangis di sini karena itu mengganggu." ujarku dingin.

"YAA! Kau tidak tahu rasanya dikhianati! Huuhuuu... Dasar semua laki-laki brengsek!" seru gadis itu membuka pintu bilik toilet dengan kasar. Aku melihat gadis pirang keluar dari bilik itu dengan wajah yang cukup hmm... mengerikan. Entah apa namanya benda berwarna hitam yang sering dipakai wanita di sekitar mata, tapi wajahnya penuh dengan lelehan hitam itu, lalu rambut yang dikuncir asal-asalan serta kemeja yang ia kenakan terlihat kusut dan tak rapi dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka. Gadis yang mengerikan.

"Ah, kau keluar juga."

"YA! Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Jangan menganggu kegiatan menangisku! Dan... Anda laki-laki kenapa masuk toilet wanita?! Orang mesum?!" teriak gadis itu yang kemudian secara refleks aku bekap mulutnya.

"Nona, tenanglah!" perintahku saat gadis pirang itu meronta-ronta. "Kau mengataiku mesum? Bukankah itu yang harusnya kukatakan." lanjutku melepas tanganku dari mulutnya setelah kulihat dia mengangkat tangannya tanda ia menyerah dan tak akan berteriak lagi.

"Apa maksud anda? Ini adalah toilet wanita!" ujar gadis pirang itu. "Dasar pria mesum, akan kulaporkan ke security!" lanjut gadis itu keluar dari toilet, sepertinya untuk melihat plang yang tertera di pintu utama toilet. Lalu tak berapa lama kulihat gadis itu masuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Silakan saja jika kau mau melaporkanku ke security." ucapku tersenyum sinis.

"Ah... Maafkan saya. _Hontou ni Gomenasai_!" seru gadis itu ber- _ojigi_ berkali-kali kemudian berlari pergi. Kheh! Dasar gadis aneh!

Malam harinya, aku dan teman-temanku (Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Pein dan Nagato) mengadakan reuni di sebuah bar milik Hidan. Setelah gagalnya acara perjodohan dengan adegan tersiramnya wajahku, aku segera membeli baju tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu ke rumah dan langsung meluncur ke bar milik Hidan untuk melepaskan penat. Hidan menyediakan bar-nya khusus untuk pertemuan kami, jadi tidak ada pengunjung lain selain kami. Di sana kami memesan bayak sekali _mojito_ , _sake_ , _beer_ , _wine_ dan _whiskey_ serta tidak lupa para wanita-wanita muda penghibur untuk kami. Ya~ Kami memang menyukai kenikmatan duniawi.

"Hei, ayo kita bermain game!" seru Kisame tiba-tiba.

"Bagiamana dengan permainan kartu ini?" tanya Hidan.

"Setuju!" seru lainnya kecuali aku.

"Hei Itachi, bagaimana?" tanya Kisame.

"Aku tidak minat." jawabku singkat.

"Kau tidak minat atau takut kalah?" ejek Sasori sambil meminum beernya.

"Aku punya ini!" seru Pein tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil.

"Apa itu? Shabu?" tanya Nagato.

"Bukan! Ini obat perangsang." jawab Pein sambil menyeringai.

"Bubuk obat perangsang?" tanya Sasori. "Apa hubungannya dengan permainan kartu ini?"

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan?" ungkap Pein melihat ke arahku. "Yang kalah, harus meminum _sake_ yang telah dicampur bubuk perangsang ini. Bagaimana?"

"Berapa lama bekerjanya?"

"Lima belas menit setelah diminum dan bertahan hingga tujuh jam."

"Berapa ronde?" tanya Nagato asal. Aku hanya bisa meliriknya sambil meminum _wine_ -ku.

"Kalau kau _expert_ , kau bisa melakukan 10 ronde dalam waktu tujuh jam." jawab Pein sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana Itachi?" tanya Sasori.

"Cih! Baiklah aku ikut!" jawabku terpaksa karena tidak ingin diremehkan. Kami berenam kemudian memainkan kartu remi standar selama tiga jam.

"Hahha! Kau kalah paling banyak Itachi!" ejek Hidan menunjukku.

"Sial! Ayo dua kali bermain lagi!" pintaku tidak terima.

"Hei, Itachi! Sudah cukup. Sekarang sudah jam 12! Terima saja kekalahanmu." sambung Sasori. Aku hanya bisa mendecih sambil melihat Pein memasukan satu bungkus obat perangsang itu ke dalam botol _sake_ dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Silakan meminumnya Itachi- _sama_ ~" ledek Pein. Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa.

Aku pun menuangkan _sake_ ke gelasku yang kosong dan dengan cepat, kuminum satu gelas penuh sake bercampur bubuk perangsang itu. Sial! Setelah sampai apartemen, aku harus mengurung diri di kamar dan membuang kunci kamarku agar aku tidak melakukan tindakan gila karena reaksi obat ini.

"Woaahh~ _Oneshot_!" seru Nagato tertawa.

"Sialan kalian! Aku akan pulang sekarang!"

"Hei Itachi, kenapa pulang? Bukankah disini banyak wanita muda yang bisa kau gunakan untuk menetralisir reaksi obat itu?"celetuk Kisame.

"Aku tidak mau wanita-wanita itu menuntutku karena vagina mereka robek atau mereka tidak bisa berjalan." jawabku asal.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar bajingan!" ledek Hidan.

"Aku pulang." ucapku.

Setelah berpamitan pada mereka, aku langsung pergi menuju parkiran mobilku. Meski aku meminum cukup banyak alkohol tapi aku tidak semudah itu mabuk karena aku memang kuat minum. Setelah menemukan mobilku, langsung saja kunyalakan mobilnya dan melaju ke apartemenku, aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah sampai reaksi obat ini benar-benar hilang. Gila! Aku tak ingin _Okaasan_ pingsan karena melihat putra sulungnya terangsang! Aku berharap obat itu tidak bereaksi saat aku masih di jalan. Namun, harus aku akui bahwa _Kami-sama_ tidak berpihak padaku karena baru beberapa menit aku melajukan mobilku, hujan turun dengan cukup deras.

 _Dammit_! Tubuhku mulai terasa panas dan mulai beraksi terhadap obat tersebut dan sialnya lagi aku masih terjebak di jalanan yang gelap dan diselimuti hujan lebat. Aku mencoba untuk fokus dengan membuka dua kancing atas kemejaku agar hawa dingin dapat kulitku rasakan. Pein benar-benar sialan! Harusnya dia tahu, tanpa aku memakai obat perangsang itu aku sudah sangat _hyper_. Aku mencoba menaikkan kecepatan mobilku agar bisa sampai tepat waktu ke apartemen sebelum aku hilang kendali. Mungkin ini memang hari tersialku. Tiba-tiba entah dari mana ada seseorang yang menyebrang tepat di depan mobilku yang sedang melaju cukup kencang, dengan kasar aku mengijak rem mobilku agar tidak menabrak orang itu.

"Berengsek! Aku tidak ingin ada berita bahwa pewaris Uchiha Corp membunuh pejalan kaki akibat terangsang!" umpatku keluar dari mobil.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan guyuran hujan, malah aku sangat ingin hujan-hujanan agar hawa panas obat perangsang ini cepat menghilang. Aku berjalan ke depan mobilku dan melihat seorang gadis tergeletak di sana. Aku mendekat dan menangkat kepalanya menyender di dadaku.

"Hei nona! Bangun! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyaku sambil meihat wajahnya yang tidak terluka. Tidak hanya wajah, seluruh tubuhnya tidak ada luka.

"Dasar laki-laki berengsek! Tega sekali kau padaku!" rancau gadis itu memukul-mukul dadaku.

"Nona, kau mabuk? Hei, bangunlah! Ini jalanan umum!" seruku menggoncangkan tubuhnya. Deg! Tanpa sengaja aku melihat _bra_ yang tercetak jelas dari kemeja putihnya yang basah terkena guyuran hujan. Berengsek! Aku jadi semakin _horny_!

"Apa yang kurang dariku? Hah?! Kau ingin bercinta denganku? Baik akan kulakukan!" rancaunya. Cih! Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Atau dia memang mengizinkanku untuk bercinta dengannya?

Aku yang benar-benar sudah tidak tahan kemudian mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan meletakkannya di kursi sampingku. Jika dilihat-lihat gadis pirang ini cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang indah. Apa ini namanya beruntung diantara kesialan? Kulaju mobilku bukan menuju ke apartemen melainkan motel yang berada di pinggir jalan. Aku tidak pernah membawa gadis asing ke apartemenku untuk bercinta.

Setelah sampai di Love Motel, aku langsung memesan satu kamar sambil menggendong gadis itu dipunggungku. Sesampainya di kamar, kurebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur tidak peduli itu akan membasahi springbed motel itu.

"Ngghhh...". Gadis itu menggeliat dan aku bisa sangat jelas melihat dadanya yang cukup besar tertutup _bra_ berwarna biru gelap.

Sebenarnya, aku benar-benar tidak tahan tapi aku berusaha untuk melakukan _foreplay_ terlebih dahulu. Alasannya? Karena obat perangsang bodoh itu bertahan 7 jam, jika aku langsung bermain inti, berapa ronde yang akan kulakukan kepada gadis tak berdaya ini? Sialan!

Aku turut berbaring di samping gadis itu dan memeluknya erat, baju kami sudah sama-sama basah jadi aku tak peduli lagi, kuturunkan wajahku ke perpotongan lehernya yang mulus. Aku mulai meniup, mengecup dan menjilati lehernya dan ternyata gadis itu mendesah dan menggeliat. Hmm... Gadis yang menarik, dia bahkan terangsang meskipun dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia bahkan mendesah dengan erotis. Dia bahkan menggeliat yang tanpa sengaja pahanya menggesek penisku. _Holy Fuck_! Gerakan seduktif dari gadis inipun tak lagi bisa kubantah. Betapa nikmat itu menghantam penisnku. Aku pun mulai meremas kedua payudara sintalnya.

"Ngghhh... aahhh... hentikan ahh~~"

"Kau akan menyukainya, nona~" ucapku penuh kemenangan.

Aku mulai melucuti pakaianaku yang basah dan pakaiannya satu persatu hingga tidak ada satu helai benang pun menempel di tubuh kami. Aku melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah, ternyata tubuhnya sempurna! Dia memiliki kulit susu halus, dada yang besar dan vagina yang menggoda. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, aku mulai melakukan _foreplay_.

Aku dapat mencium aroma parfum dan alkohol dari gadis yang berada di bawahku ini. Tak peduli apapun lagi, aku mulai menciumi bibir pinknya dan menghisapnya pelan, dia hanya melenguh. Lalu kuturunkan ciumanku ke potongan leher mulusnya dan memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ bahkan _bitemark_ di sana. Gadis itu mengerang pelan karena aku menggiggiti lehernya, mungkin itu bagian sensitifnya. Kuremas kedua dadanya dan kujilati putingnya yang menggoda itu. Gadis ini benar-benar sempurna! Tubuh gadis ini benar-benar mulus tanpa cacat. Putih bersih terawat dan sangat menggairahkan. Saat ini posisi wajahku sudah berhadapan dengan vaginanya.

"Ahhh~~" gadis itu mengerang, menggeliat dan mencengkram rambutku saat kutenggelamkan wajahku tepat di vagina miliknya. Bukan hanya sekedar menciumi, kini aku sudah menjilati seluruh permukaan vagina itu dan sesekali kupermainkan dan kugigit klitoris yang membuat gadis pirang ini semakin mengerang liar. Semakin lama isapan demi isapan yang kulakukan semakin kuat. Secara refleks kedua kakinya merapat dan tangannya menekan kepalaku untuk semakin tenggelam dalam disana. Hahaha... Respon yang bagus! Mabuk pun, gadis ini tahu bahwa yang kulakukan padanya membuat tubuhnya nikmat. Gadis ini hilang kesadaran karena alkohol dan akan kehilangan akal karenaku.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanyaku berhenti memainkan vaginanya dan mulai mencumbu perut datarnya.

"Nggghhh~~" desahnya sambil mencengkram sprei kuat-kuat.

"Kau sudah basah, nona. Aku akan melakukan permainan inti. Bagimana?" tanyaku sambil memainkan _nipple_ -nya yang sudah mengeras akibat sentuhan-sentuhanku di titik sensitifnya. Vagina gadis pirang yang sudah merekah merah, licin dan siap untuk dimasuki mengundang penisku yang sudah tegang akibat obat perangsang untuk segera menjemput kenikmatan berdua.

"Ahhh~ Shikaaaa~~" rancau gadis itu memanggil nama seseorang. Ah! Jadi dia mengira sedang melakukannya dengan... Shika? Kheh! Baiklah, aku takkan segan-segan jika begitu.

"Anggaplah aku Shika. Ini akan menyenangkan, percayalah." bisikku sambil memulai memasukan ujung penisku ke dalam vaginanya yang terasa sangat sempit. Shit! Meski sudah basah tapi vagina ini rapat sekali. Kudengar erangan kesakitar keluar dari mulutnya, dengan hantakkan kasar kumasukkan seluruh penisku ke dalam lubang kenikmatannya.

"AAAHHHH _Itaaaiiii_ !" teriaknya kesakitan. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang berada di bawahku lalu kecumbu bibir merahnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Kenyataan yang kudapat kali ini adalah aku telah merobek selaput dara gadis ini yang artinya ia masih perawan dan aku adalah pria asing yang merenggut keperawanannya karena terangsang akibat efek obat.

Masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Ini adalah hal yang nikmat! Aku mulai melakukan gerakan _in-out_ secara perlahan, erangan dan desahan erotis gadis ini menambah gairahku. Vagina sempitnya mencengkram erat penisku, pijatan-pijatan yang dihasilkan vaginanya membuatku hilang akal. Kutambahkan tempo _in-out_ ku dan kurasakan penisku menghantam sesuatu yang kuyakini adalah mulut rahimnya. Tubuh gadis ini memiliki reaksi yang sangat bagus.

"Ngghh~~ Shikaaaa terusss ahhhh~~" desahnya ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Aahhh... Sial! Vaginamu nikmat sekali!" ujarku sambil menjilati _nipple_ -nya.

Kurasakan mulut rahimnya turun yang artinya rahim itu menginginkan penisku untuk masuk lebih dalam dan menyemburkan benih-benihku. Ahhh! Aku tidak tahan lagi... Kuhentakkan pinggulku keras-keras untuk mencapai klimaks.

"Shikaaaaa aahhh~~ Akuuuu keluaaar aahhh..." erangnya memeluk leherku kuat-kuat. Aku merasakan penisku diselimuti oleh cairan cintanya dan tiba saat aku melakukan klimaks dengan hentakan kuat ku keluarkan spermaku di dalam rahimnya.

"Ahhhh... _I'm cuming_!" desahku menindih tubuhnya. "Sial! Aku harap kau tidak akan hamil." ucapku mengeluarkan penisku setelah semua spermaku tertampung di rahimnya.

Setidaknya aku telah melakukan hubungan seks untuk menetralisir obat perangsang ini. Kurebahkan tubuhku di samping gadis itu. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena aku telah mengambil keperawanannya saat dia tidak sadar dan menyangka bahwa aku adalah orang lain. Aku akan menanggap bahwa ini adalah _one night stand_. Kutarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang kami berdua, aku pun mulai tertidur.

Drreettt... Drreettt... Aku membuka mataku karena getaran yang ditimbulkan alarm ponselku sangatlah keras. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Rasanya aku baru tertidur selama 5 menit. Kemarin malam aku bercinta dengan gadis di sampingku ini, ah- apa aku masih bisa menyebutnya gadis? Kulihat dia masih tertidur pulas. Tunggu! Aku sepertinya pernah melihat wajah gadis ini, tapi dimana? Tidak mungkin di bar Hidan karena gadis ini masih perawan. Entahlah hanya perasaanku saja, mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu sering bercinta dengan banyak wanita. Kemudian aku turun dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku, setelahnya aku memakai pakaian lamaku dan bergegas pergi. Sebelum pergi aku meninggalkan sebuah memo dan selembar _cheque_ di meja kecil yang ada di kamar itu. Segera aku turun dan menghampiri resepsionis untuk membayar sewa kamar yang kami pakai selama semalam itu.

"Tolong belikan beberapa pakaian dalam dan dress untuk gadis yang ada di kamar nomor 2006. Ah, dan juga antarkan sarapan ke kamar itu. Ini uangnya dan ini tip untukmu."

"Baik tuan! Terimakasih!" jawab resepsionis itu tersenyum senang.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Apakah aku harus menelpon Pein untuk mencarikanku wanita lain? Haruskah aku pergi ke bar milik Hidan untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku dan nafsuku? Kuambil ponsel yang ada di saku jas-ku dan mencoba menelpon Hidan tapi dengan cepat aku menyentuh tombol cancel. Sial! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau wanita atau gadis lain selain Ino! Aku hanya ingin dengan Ino! Kubuka mataku dan kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat Ino dan laki-laki itu tapi ternyata mobil CR-V putih itu telah menghilang dan Ino sudah tidak nampak lagi. Pikiranku kemudian melayang jauh. Apa jangan-jangan mereka sedang bercinta? _Dammit_! _Shit_! Brengsek! Tidak ada gunanya aku menunggu disini. Kulajukan mobilku dengan beringas dan kasar menuju apartemenku untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

"Ino... Kau benar-benar menjadi pelacur sekarang!" umpatku kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

つづく - To Be Continued

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Hello~ Izumi disini ! Heheee... Ada yang masih ingat & menunggu fict ini? ㅠㅠ Mohon maaf jika di chap ini Mature Scene-nya kurang greget dan alurnya rush sekali~ Terkesan buru-buru, maju mundur (cantik xD), ruwet dan banyak typo/?_**

 ** _Ada beberapa alasan kenapa fict ini (sangat) lama updatenya ;_**

 ** _1\. Di sekitar bulan Agustus - Desember, aku sibuk mengurus wisuda xD_**

 ** _2\. Ternyata menulis fanfict rated M & ber-chapter itu menguras fisik dan mental. Soalnya aku lebih bisa oneshoot ㅠㅠ dan juga aku harus mencari & membaca banyak literatur /? -you-know-what-i-mean- Wkwkwk :P_**

 ** _3\. Malas mengetik & buka laptop huhuu... Bahkan drama korea terbaruku tak tertonton tak tersentuh. Tapi tenang~ fict ini pasti selesai soalnya aku sudah punya draft / sistematika penulisannya jadi tinggal menggembangkan saja :)_**

 ** _Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas terlambatnya fict ini di update. Terimakasih sudah menunggu ^^ Selamat membaca teman-teman ! Mind to review?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Izumi Kim

 _(Ide pasaran! Maaf jika terdapat kesamaan cerita!)_

8 Oktober 2017

.

 **[WARNING! RATED 19+ / ADULT STORY]**

* * *

 **Previous Story**

 **.**

 _(Itachi POV)_

.

.

.

 _Apakah aku harus menelpon Pein untuk mencarikanku wanita lain? Haruskah aku_ _pergi ke bar milik Hidan untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku dan nafsuku? Kuambil ponsel yang ada di saku jas-ku dan mencoba menelpon Hidan tapi dengan cepat aku menyentuh tombol cancel. Sial! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau wanita atau gadis lain selain Ino! Aku hanya ingin dengan Ino! Kubuka mataku dan kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat Ino dan laki-laki itu tapi ternyata mobil CR-V putih itu telah menghilang dan Ino sudah tidak nampak lagi. Pikiranku kemudian melayang jauh. Apa jangan-jangan mereka sedang bercinta? Dammit! Shit! Brengsek! Tidak ada gunanya aku menunggu disini. Kulajukan mobilku dengan beringas dan kasar menuju apartemenku untuk menjernihkan pikiran._

 _"Ino... Kau benar-benar menjadi pelacur sekarang!" umpatku kesal._

* * *

 **WE BELONG TOGETHER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Ino POV)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat, itu artinya ini adalah jam istirahat, tetapi karena Itachi memberikanku kelonggoran maka aku bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Aku akan mempersiapkan makan malam untuk Itachi saat dia berkunjung ke apartmenku nanti! Aku tersenyum dan mengambil tasku lalu turun ke lantai satu. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja naik taksi atau bus tapi karena Itachi sudah menyuruh Kisameuntuk mengantarkan pulang, mau tidak mau aku harus menurutinya karena Itachi paling tidak menyukai pembangkang. Kulihat Kisame sudah menunggu di lobby dan aku pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maaf, menunggu lama?"

"Tidak Yamanaka- _san_. Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Kisame.

"Ya~ Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu." ucapku tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah kau tunggu di depan pintu keluar dan aku akan mengambil mobil terlebih dahulu."

"Baik." jawabku melihat Kisame pergi dan aku pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung Uchiha Corp. Saat aku menunggu, aku dengan senang membayangkan akan memasak apa untuk makan malam dengan Itachi nanti namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilku dan aku mengenal dengan sangat jelas suara ini.

"Ino!" Deg! Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan kulihat laki-laki yang paling tidak ingin kutemui berjalan keluar dari mobil _CR-V_ putihnya mendekatiku.

"Shi-ka?"

"Hmm... Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Sangat baik seperti yang kau lihat." jawabku ketus.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Iya." jawabku pendek. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar bahkan melihatnya lagi. Itu membuat hatiku sakit!

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak. Terimakasih." tolakku.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya meraih pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Shika, kumohon hentikan!" pintaku berusaha melepaskan cegkramannya.

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu dan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tidak! Untuk apa? Bahkan aku sudah lupa!"

" _Mendokusei_ Ino! Dengarkan aku dulu!" pintanya menatap bola mataku dalam. _Kami-sama_! Aku tidak boleh goyah. "Ino?"

"Shika, ini kantor. Aku tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan disini."

"Maka dari itu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku ingin menjelasakan semua padamu. Sekali ini saja, hmm?" ucapnya. Tepat saat itu Kisame datang.

"Baik, hanya sekali. Lepaskan aku dulu." pintaku yang akhirnya didengarkan Shikamaru. Aku kemudian berjalan menuju mobil yang dikendarai Kisame, kulihat Kisame sudah berdiri di depan pintu penumpang dan membukakan pintunya untukku.

"Silakan masuk."

"Kisame- _san_ , maafkan aku. Aku ada urusan lain jadi aku akan pulang dengan temanku. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyaku benar-benar tidak enak.

"Ah, begitu. Tapi bos akan marah padaku."

"Aku akan menghubungi dan memberitahukannya." jawabku tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku dan terimakasih. Silakan nikmati makan siang dan waktu istirahatmu." ucapku ber- _ojigi_ lalu pergi. Kulihat Shikamaru sudah membukakan pintu penumpang, dengan sedikit ragu aku pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan aku dan Shikamaru hanya diam seribu bahasa, dia fokus menyetir sementara aku sibuk dengan jalanan yang kulihat dari kaca mobil. Sampai akhirnya Shikamaru membuka suaranya.

"Apartemenmu masih sama seperti yang dulu?"

"Iya." jawabku tanpa menoleh.

"Sakura memberitahuku bahwa kau sekarang pindah kerja di Uchiha Corp."

"Untuk apa kau bertanya pada Sakura?" tanyaku menatapnya tajam.

"Kau mengganti nomor ponselmu jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Jika aku ke apartemenmu, pasti kau akan mengusirku." jawabnya santai. Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya!

"Untuk apa kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Bukannya semua sudah berakhir? Itu kan yang kau katakan dulu." ucapku sarkatis. Ciiitttt! Tepat saat aku selesai mengatakan itu, mobil Shikamaru berhenti, lalu aku melihat bahwa kami sudah sampai di halaman gedung apartmen yang aku tempati.

"Aku minta maaf." ucap Shikamaru memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aku sudah lupa."

"Aku mengenal baik dirimu, Ino. Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku." ucapnya melihatku.

"Apa kau tahu, Shika? Dengan aku tidak mengganggu hubunganmu dengan _dia_ , itu adalah bentuk aku memaafkanmu. Jika aku tidak memaafkanmu, maka aku mungkin saja sudah menabrak kalian berdua!" Dengan segera aku membuka _seatbelt_ -ku, membuka pintu mobil dan segera menjauh dari Shikamaru.

"Ino! Tunggu!" seru Shikamaru mengejarku dan dengan mudahnya ia berhasil meraih tanganku.

"Kumohon, hentikan Shika!" seruku berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tolong maafkan aku."

"Lepaskan Shika! Aku sudah mamaafkanmu, jadi jangan pernah mengganggu aku lagi!" Grep! Shikamaru menarik tanganku sehingga saat ini aku sudah berada di dekapannya.

" _Mendokusei_ Ino. Aku sedang mencoba hal yang merepotkan. Aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku, dan kalau bisa... kembalilah padaku." bisiknya di telingaku.

Dengan seluruh kekuatanku, kudorong tubuhnya hingga pelukkan kami terlepas. "Apa? Kembali padamu? Apa kau pikir aku bodoh? Kembali ke mantan yang sudah mengkhianatinya dengan bercinta bersama sahabat dari pacarmu sendiri?"

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat Ino." ucap Shikamaru ingin meraihku tapi kutepis.

"Apa kau dicampakkan Temari lalu ingin kembali padaku? Maaf Shika, _you are nothing for me_!" ucapku langsung pergi meninggalkan Shika.

"INO!" seru Shikamaru berlari mengejarku, menarikku dan mencium paksa diriku.

"Ngghhh!" Kupukul dengan keras dada Shikamaru agar melepaskan ciuman kasarnya. PLAAKK! Kutampar wajahnya sambil mengelap kasar bibirku. "Jangan pernah menampakkan wajah bahkan dirimu lagi dihadapanku. Kau tahu kenapa? Aku bisa muntah karenanya."

Shikamaru hanya diam, lalu dengan segera aku pergi menuju lift untuk mencapai apartmenku yang berada di lantai 5. Sudah selesai, masalahku dengan Shikamaru sudah selesai. Aku tidak ingin membuka luka lamaku karena sekarang hatiku sudah terisi oleh orang lain, yaitu seorang pria dengan mata dan rambut yang hitam kelam, Itachi Uchiha.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ino's Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

Ponsel unguku berdering melantunkan lagu KARD – Oh Na Na yang saat ini sedang kugandrungi. Saat aku melihat nama yang tertera di ponselku, dengan segera aku mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan perasaan was-was.

" _Moshi-moshi_?" cicitku. Astaga! Saking groginya suaraku seperti tikus saja.

 _[Apa benar ini dengan Yamanaka Ino?]_

" _Hai_ ! Saya Yamanaka Ino. Ada apa?"

 _[Ah, selamat untuk anda Yamanaka-san. Anda memenangkan first class bedroom dan dinner set di Sharingan Hotel and Resto karena design yang anda kirimkan pada Instyle menjadi juara.]_

"Benarkah? Saya?" tanya-ku tidak percaya. Jelas aku tidak percaya, biasanya aku sangat sial dalam hal-hal semacam memenangkan undian dan sejenisnya.

 _[Benar Yamanaka-san. Anda bisa mengambil gift tersebut di kantor kami, hari ini sampai pukul 4 sore.]_

"Baik! Saya akan segera ke sana. _Arigatou Gozaimassu_." ucapku tersenyum senang kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon yang sudah terlebih dahulu dilakukan oleh pihak Majalah Instyle.

Aku kemudian melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, lalu bergegas mengganti bajuku. Setelah rapi, aku kemudian menaiki taksi menuju gedung Instyle yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari apartmenku, kira-kira membutuhkan waktu satu jam. Setelah sampai, aku langsung bertanya kepada resepsionis mengenai pengambilan hadiah yang ternyata ada di lantai 2 – Hall B. Setelah mengurus semuanya dengan memberikan fotokopi kartu identitas dan sebagainya. Pihak Instyle magazine kemudian menyerahkan amplop yang berisi hadiah-ku, yaitu menginap dua hari di first class / VVIP room dan makan malam gratis. Yuhuuu~~ Dengan sumringah, aku mengambilnya dan segera pulang.

Tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu, aku mendudukan diriku di sofa dan segera menelpon Sakura, sahabatku. Ya, semua ini berkatnya juga sih. Sakura diam-diam mengirim designku ke majalah Instyle, aku mengatakannya bahwa aku tidak percaya diri untuk mengikuti lomba itu tapi Sakura dengan segala ke-keras-kepalaan-nya berhasil 'mencuri' dan mengirimkan designku. Sebagai rasa terimakasihku, aku ingin mengajaknya untuk makan malam karena ternyata aku mendapat dua voucher _free._

 _[Ada apa, pig?]_ Suara Sakura sudah terdengar.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, _forehead_. Aku sedang senang."

 _[Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa Shikamaru melamarmu?]_

" _Geez_! Bukan seperti itu!" seruku sambil menggerlingkan mata. "Aku ingin berterima kasih berkat kejahatanmu, aku mendapat hadiah untuk menginap dan makan di Sharingan Hotel and Resto."

 _[Woaahh! Hontou ni? Sudah kubilang kan kau akan menang, dasar pig!]_

"Kau seharusnya merasa terhormat karena kau adalah orang pertama yang kukabari. Apa kau mau? Ini berlaku untuk dua orang."

 _[Kenapa kau mengajakku? Kau begitu mencintaiku, ya?]_ Terdengar kekehan Sakura dari sebrang telepon. Menyebalkan!

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku. Besok malam di Sharingan Hotel and Resto."

 _[Bagaimana Shikamaru? Kau tidak mengajaknya?]_

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Shika pasti sibuk, dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya hingga lembur daripada berkencan dan menghabiskan waktu denganku!" ucapku sewot.

 _[Cobalah dulu, pig! Kalian butuh waktu bersama-sama, kan?]_

"Hmm... _wakatta_. Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya. Jika gagal, kau harus menemaniku. Titik."

 _[Oke... oke... Aku akan menurutimu, pig. Cepat tutup teleponnya dan berusahalah meyakinkan Shikamaru-mu itu!]_ Akupun memutus sambungan telepon dengan Sakura dan mencoba menelpon Shikamaru.

 _[Hmm... Ada apa Ino?]_ Suara malas Shikamaru menyahut telepon dariku. Dasar! Seharusnya dia senang aku menelponnya. Huh!

"Apa kau sibuk, Shika- _kun_?" tanyaku basa-basi.

 _[Ya.]_

"Huffh~ Aku mendapatkan hadiah untuk menginap dan makan gratis di Hotel Sharingan. Apa kau mau menemaniku? Kita sudah jarang berkencan, Shika~~"

 _[Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan hadiah itu? Hotel Sharingan? Kapan?]_ Tumben sekali bertanya runtut seperti ini.

"Aku menang lomba design majalah Instyle. Tertulis di sini berlaku untuk satu bulan setelah pengambilan. Mau ya, Shika- _kun_ ~" rajukku.

 _[Baiklah. Besok pagi kita bertemu di Sharingan Hotel.]_

" _Hontou_ Shika? Yeeayy~ I Love You Shika- _kun_! Semangat kerjanya, ya~"

 _[Ya. Kututup teleponnya.]_

Akhir-akhir ini aku dan Shika memang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, alasan Shika adalah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai 'calon' direktur menggantikan ayahnya. Aku harus memakluminya, yang penting besok aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Shika~~ Hihihiii... Ah, aku baru ingat harus reservasi terlebih dahulu. Untung saja aku belum mengganti bajukku, dan aku pun berangkat menggunakan taksi karena sudah siang dan aku tidak mau berkeringat karena yang kudatangi ini bukan hotel melati tapi hotel mewah Sharingan. Sesampainnya di Sharingan Hotel, aku cukup _amazed_ karena Sharingan Hotel sangat megah dan mewah. Pantas saja hotel ini mendapat bintang lima dan menjadi salah satu Hotel mewah di Konoha. Aku pun mulai memasuki hotel tersebut dan langsung mencari Bar and Resto, aku ingin reservasi untuk makan malam romantis bersama Shika. Aku merasa beruntung sekali!

" _Konnichiwa_. Adakah yang bisa kami bantu?" sahut salah satu pelayan saat melihatku masuk ke Restaurant.

" _Konnichiwa_. Saya ingin reservasi untuk dinner besok malam menggunakan ini." jawabku menunjukkan voucher hadiah yang kudapatkan dari Instyle Magazine.

"Baik. Silakan ikut saya." Pelayan tersebut mengajakku ke meja untuk mencatatkan nama dan nomor teleponku.

Setelah semua selesai, akupun berterima kasih dan pergi dari restaurant itu. Saat berjalan, tiba-tiba aku tak sengaja melihat laki-laki mirip dengan Shika namun dia tidak melihatku dan terkesan buru-buru. Aku sangat yakin jika itu adalah Shika. Tidak ada orang lain yang mempunyai gaya rambut seperti itu selain keluarga Nara. Tapi kenapa dia terkesan buru-buru? Apa ada rapat di hotel? Kenapa bukan di hall room tapi dia malah pergi ke bagian kamar VVIP? Pertanyaan yang menggangguku itu membuatku melangkah mengikutinya diam-diam.

Shikamaru berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kamar dan mulai mengetuknya, aku berusaha bersembunyi namun masih bisa dengan cukup jelas melihat Shika. Kemudian pintu kamar VVIP tersebut terbuka dan keluarlah sesosok orang yang kukenal. Sedetik kemudian, napasku terasa tercekat dan kakiku seperti mati rasa. Shikamaru berpelukan dan berciuman dengan... TEMARI?! Ini tidak mungkin, kan? Temari adalah sahabatku dan dia tahu bahwa aku dan Shikamaru sudah berpacaran cukup lama. Ini bohong, kan? Ini tidak nyata?

Tanpa menyadari keberadaanku, Shikamaru memasukki kamar yang ditempati Temari sambil berpelukan mesra. Dengan langkah lunglai, aku memberanikan diri maju menuju kamar yang dimasukki Shika dan Temari. Di pintu tersebut tertulis kamar 1104. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat, pikiranku menjadi kosong dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku refleks mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Kuberanikan diri untuk mengetahui kebenarannya, kucoba mengetuk pintu itu lagi dan lagi. Sampai akhirnya, pintu itu terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan wajah Shika dengan rambut berantakan dan _topless_!

"Ino?!" ucapnya membelalakan mata terkejut.

"Apakah itu _service room_ , Shika- _kun_?" Suara seorang wanita mengalun dari dalam kamar.

Tanpa aba-aba, kudorong tubuh Shika dan merengsek masuk ke dalam kamar dan yang kutemukan adalah pakaian, dress dan bra bertebaran di lantai. Mataku menatap nyalang seorang wanita yang berada di atas kasur menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut putih. Malu karena tidak memakai baju, mungkin?

"Ino?!" ucap Temari sama terkejutnya dengan Shika.

"Jadi ini alasan Shika selalu sibuk dan cuek terhadapku? Hmm?" tanyaku sambil memaksa senyum. Shikamaru menarik tanganku untuk menjauhi tempat tidur.

"Ino, dengarkan aku dulu!" pinta Shikamaru namun kulepas tarikannya. Shikamaru menghela napas lalu memungut pakainnya dari lantai dan memakainya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku dan Shika adalah sepasang kekasih. Kami berpacaran cukup lama. Tapi selama ini kalian menipuku, Temari? Shika?"

"Ino... Aku... Aku..." ucap Temari tak terlanjutkan. PLAAKK! Kutampar keras pipinya dan kujambak rambutnya namun Shika menghentikannya dengan memelukku dari belakang dan membawaku pergi keluar kamar.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

"Ino tenang! Dengarkan aku dulu!" seru Shikamaru mengguncang tubuhku untuk mengembalikan kesadarnku. "Ayo kita bicarakan ini!" lanjutnya menarik tanganku menuju restaurant. Aku hanya diam menurutinya, kurasa aku tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menolaknya.

Shikamaru mendudukkanku di meja kosong dan dia mengambil tempat duduknya berhadapan denganku. Pelayan datang dan Shikamaru memesan, entah apa yang dipesan aku tak mau tahu dan fokusku bukan di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan Temari?" tanyaku langsung.

"Ino tenangkan dirimu dulu baru kita mengobrol."

"Apa? Tenangkan dirimu? Cih!" umpatku kesal. Pelayan kemudian datang membawa pesanan Shikamaru.

"Ino..." ucap Shikamaru menggenggam tanganku namun kutepis.

"Kau bercinta dengan sahabat dari kekasihmu sendiri, Shika!"

" _Mendokusei_ Ino, itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Shikamaru.

"Kita sudah berpacaran 5 tahun, Shika. Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanyaku menahan tangis. Kau kuat Ino! Kau tidak boleh cengeng.

"Itu alasannya. Kita sudah berpacaran 5 tahun dan kau selalu berusaha mengaturku, Ino! Aku muak dengan hal itu!"

"Kau muak denganku? Kau muak denganku karena selama 5 tahun ini aku tidak pernah melakukan seks denganmu, itu alasan sebenarnya 'kan?" tanyaku jengah karena Shikamaru malah menyalahkanku.

"Iya ! Yang kau pikirkan tentangku sekarang semuanya benar! Temari bersedia melakukan seks denganku karena iba terhadapku dan karena itu dia mulai mendapat tempat dihatiku. Kau puas?" jawab Shikamaru frustasi.

"Brengsek kau!" Kuambil air yang dipesan Shikamaru dan mengguyurnya. Splassshh

"Ino! Apa yang kau...?!"

"Ini tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit hatiku! Baiklah! Hubungan kita berakhir!" teriakku sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Aku berlari menuju toilet dengan air mata yang sudah mulai deras. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung masuk toilet dan mulai meluapkan rasa sakit hatiku di salah satu bilik. Aku menangis entah karena alasan apa. Karena Shika putus denganku? Karena Temari mengkhianati persahabatan kami? Atau karena Shikamaru yang brengsek melakukan seks dengan sahabat dari pacarnya sendiri? Yang kurasakan saat ini hanyalah dadaku terasa sesak dan aku benar-benar menangis sejadi-jadinya. Saat sedang menangis menumpahkan semua rasa sakit hatiku, tiba-tiba pintu bilik yang aku tempati diketuk seseorang.

"Ada orang di dalam?" Suara pria terdengar. Tapi ini bukan suara Shikamaru. "Keluarlah!" lanjutnya.

"Siapa... hiks... kau... hiks...?" tanyaku masih belum bisa mengontrol suara.

"Nona, aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa, tapi jangan menangis di sini karena mengganggu." ujar orang tersebut dingin. Hah? _Nani_? Mengganggu?!

"YAA! Kau tidak tahu rasanya dikhianati! Huuhuuu... Dasar semua laki-laki brengsek!" seruku membuka pintu bilik toilet dengan kasar.

"Ah, kau keluar juga."

"YA! Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Jangan menganggu kegiatan menangisku! Dan... Anda laki-laki kenapa masuk toilet wanita?! Orang mesum?!" teriakku yang kemudian terjadi adalah secara refleks pria itu bekap mulutku.

"Nona, tenanglah!" perintahnya saat aku berusaha meronta-ronta. "Kau mengataiku mesum? Bukankah itu yang harusnya kukatakan." lanjutnya melepas tangannya dari mulutku karena aku mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

"Apa maksud anda? Ini adalah toilet wanita!" ujarku bersikeras. "Dasar pria mesum, akan kulaporkan ke security!" Aku keluar dari toilet untuk melihat plang yang tertera di pintu utama toilet. Saat melihat plang toilet tersebut ternyata tulisannya adalah _**Men's**_! Oh, sial! Kenapa hari ini aku selalu sial, sih?

"Silakan saja jika kau mau melaporkanku ke security." ucap pria itu sinis melihatku yang diam di depan toilet pria.

"Ah... Maafkan saya. _Hontou ni Gomenasai_!" ucapku sambil ber- _ojigi_. Aku tidak mau menambah runyam beban penderitaanku hari ini, langsung saja aku kabur setelah meinta maaf.

Aku segera menghentikan taksi saat keluar dari Hotel. Tapi aku tidak tau mau kemana. Aku tidak ingin pulang dulu, aku ingin mengenyahkan pikiranku dari Shikamaru dan Temari. Sialan! Pasti saat ini mereka malah melanjutkan kegiatan seks mereka karena aku sudah meminta Shikamaru untuk putus. Haha! Kau kalah Ino... kau kalah!

"Kita akan ke mana, nona?" tanya supir taksi tersebut membuyarkanku.

"Ah? Emm... Pergi ke Bar yang jauh dari sini, pak." jawabku asal.

"Baik." jawab pak supir. "Tapi nona... Maaf jika saya lancang. Apakah nona dicampakkan?" JLEEBB! Dicampakkan?

"Maksud bapak apa?"

"Itu... Penampilan anda sedikit kusut. Biasanya orang yang keluar dari Hotel Sharingan sangat rapi." jawabnya agak ragu.

Kemudian kukeluarkan kaca di dalam tasku dan... WOW! Mengerikan sekali penampilanku! Eyeliner yang carut marut karena air mataku dan rambut berantakan! Pantas saja orang-orang melihatku aneh saat keluar dari Hotel. Ah! Bodoh! Aku mulai membenahi riasanku untuk menutupi hancurnya hatiku. Setidaknya dari luar aku harus terlihat baik-baik saja. Selama perjalanan menuju bar yang entah dimana, yang kulakukan hanya diam berusaha mencerna dan mempercayai apa yang terjadi.

Taksi berhenti di depan Bar yang tak ku kenal, setelah membayar dan berterima kasih, aku langsung masuk ke dalam bar yang saat ini menunjukkan pukul 7 malam namun sudah cukup ramai. Ah, aku baru ingat bahwa sekarang adalah malam minggu. Pantas saja bar sudah ramai. Kupercepat langkahku ke _counter bar_ dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Selamat malam, nona. Apa yang ingin anda pesan?" salah satu Bartender menyapaku dengan cepat dan bertanya pesananku.

" _Sweet martini on the rocks_ satu gelas." jawabku.

"Baik." jawab bartender tersebut langsung membuatkan pesananku.

Pikiranku melayang lagi. Haruskah kuberitahu Sakura bahwa aku putus dengan Shika karena Temari? Ah, tidak... Aku tidak ingin membebani Sakura. Tetapi, satu hal yang harus kulakukan adalah berhenti dari kantor Temari dan pindah ke tempat lain. Aku akan segera mengurus pengunduran diriku segera dan meminta bantuan Sakura mencarikan pekerjaan baru. Saat ini Sakura bekerja di Uchiha Corp, mungkin saja ada lowongan buatku.

Tuk! Segelas martini pesananku sudah tersaji di depan mata. Bartender itu tersenyum dan mempersilakan-ku untuk menikmatinya. Kuambil gelas tersebut dan mulai meminumnya, aku merasa sedikit rileks. Ya... Aku harus melepaskan bebanku. Hidup hanya sekali dan aku harus menikmatinya, bukan? Aku mulai menghabiskan segelas martini itu pelan tapi pasti dan meminta bartender untuk membuatkan satu gelas _Long Island Iced Tea_.

Waktu terus berjalan dan aku terus memesan sampai pada akhirnya aku menghentikan diri karena merasa diriku sudah cukup mabuk. Hahaa... bukan cukup mabuk, tapi sepertinya aku memang sudah mabuk. Kukeluarkan kartu debit-ku untuk membayar semua gelas yang kupesan dan langsung melangkah keluar dari bar. Kuakui, jalanku sudah tidak dapat lurus lagi. Ah~~ aku sudah mabuk! Setibanya di luar bar ternyata hujan turun dengan cukup deras.

"Wah! Aku benar-benar sial!" ucapku tersenyum kecut.

Mungkin langit tahu bahwa aku sedang sedih jadi dia menurunkan hujan agar air mataku tersamarkan. Maka kuputuskan untuk berjalan entah kemana menerjang hujan. Sama sekali tak ada beda antara air mata-ku dengan air hujan. Aku merasa sangat pusing. Pusing karena menangis, karena hujan dan karena minuman tadi semua bercampur menjadi satu. Saat aku ingin menyebrang jalan tiba-tiba cahaya dari sebelah kiri menghantam mataku dan semua yang kulihat menjadi hitam.

"Hei nona! Bangun! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya samar terdengar di telingaku. Suara pria... Apakah Shika?

"Dasar laki-laki berengsek! Tega sekali kau padaku!" teriakku rancau sambil memukul-mukul.

"Nona, kau mabuk? Hei, bangunlah! Ini jalanan umum!" serunya menggoncangkan tubuhku.

"Apa yang kurang dariku? Hah?! Kau ingin bercinta denganku? Baik akan kulakukan!"

Meski kesadaranku minim, tapi aku merasa ada seseorang yang menggendongku entah kemana. Aku tidak bisa melawan karena tubuhku tidak mau bekerjasama dengan otakku. Aku masih mengharapkan Shika. Aku berharap bahwa saat ini yang menolongku adalah Shika.

"Ngghhh..." Aku menggeliat karena merasakan tubuhku berada di tempat yang empuk, nyaman dan hangat.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang memelukku dan hangat disekitar leherku. Apa ini? Leherku terasa hangat dan... lembab?! Aku pun menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ngghhh... aahhh... hentikan ahh~~" ucapku merasa sensitif di bagian leher.

"Kau akan menyukainya, nona~" ucap orang itu.

Aku merasa bahwa pakaianku satu persatu dilucuti oleh orang yang membawaku ini. Aku ingin sekali sadar tetapi alkohol mengendalikanku. Tidak... tidak! Apa ini artinya aku sedang diperkosa? Pria ini mulai mencium bibirku dan menghisapnya. Ciuman yang berbeda dari yang biasa kulakukan dengan Shikamaru. Ciuman ini terasa dalam dan menuntut. Kurasakan lidahnya mulai memainkan pipiku kemudian turun di perpotongan leherku. Aku mulai melenguh tanda bahwa itu tidak nyaman, ada sensasi entah apa itu yang kurasakan saat bibir dan lidahnya memainkan leherku.

"Nggghhh~~" erangku saat aku merasakan bahwa payudaraku terasa basah. Pria ini menjilat dan menghisap _nipple_ -ku. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu dibawah sana yang membuatku tidak nyaman. "Ahhh~~" erangku sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk membuka mata dan samar kulihat adalah seorang pria berambut hitam sedang menjilati vaginaku. Apa ini artinya aku sedang melakukan seks? Hisapan demi hisapan yang dilakukan pria itu di vaginaku membuatku mengerang. Aku tidak tahu... tapi ini terasa nikmat. Pikiranku liar tidak hanya karena alkohol tetapi karena pria ini! Refleks, aku merapatkan kedua kakiku dan menekan kepalanya agar kenikmatan yang kurasakan pada vaginaku tidak menghilang.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanyanya berhenti memainkan vaginaku dan mulai mencumbu perutku.

"Nggghhh~~" desahku sambil mencengkram sprei kuat-kuat.

"Kau sudah basah, nona. Aku akan melakukan permainan inti. Bagimana?" tanyanya sambil memainkan _nipple_ -ku yang sudah mengeras akibat sentuhan-sentuhannya.

Jadi, inikah alasan Shika ingin melakukan seks denganku? Jadi, inikah alasan Shika melampiaskannya pada Temari? Jadi, karena kenikamtan ini Shika menjadi ketagihan untuk melakukan seks dengan Temari? Ketagihan yang aku tidak bisa berikan kepada Shika tapi malah direbut orang lain?

"Ahhh~ Shikaaaa~~"

"Anggaplah aku Shika. Ini akan menyenangkan, percayalah." bisik pria itu.

Aku merasa ada benda yang ingin masuk ke dalam vaginaku dan kuyakini bahwa itu adalah penis. Semakin lama penis itu semakin masuk ke dalam vaginaku, penis itu besar sekali dan aku merasa sangat sesak di bawah sana.

"AAAHHHH _Itaaaiiii_ !" teriakku kesakitan _._

Dia memeluk tubuhku dan mencium bibirku, mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang kurasakan pada vaginaku. Tetapi penisnya berdenyut hebat membuat rasa sakitnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan tergantikan oleh rasa... nikmat? Dia (yang kubayangkan adalah Shikamaru) mulai melakukan gerakan entah apa namanya yang pasti aku merasakan penisnya maju dan mundur secara perlahan dalam vaginaku. Pikiranku kosong dan yang kurasakan adalah nikamat karena vaginaku merespon penisnya. Dia mempercepat gerakan maju – mundurnya dan menghantam sesuatu dalam tubuhku.

"Ngghh~~ Shikaaaa terusss ahhhh~~" desahku yang ikut menggoyangkan pinggul tanpa sadar.

"Aahhh... Sial! Vaginamu nikmat sekali!" ujarnya sambil menjilati _nipple_ -ku. Apa itu artinya pujian kepadaku? Apa tubuhku senikmat itu?

"Shikaaaaa aahhh~~ Akuuuu keluaaar aahhh..." erangku memeluk lehernya kuat-kuat merasakan ada sesuatu yang kuat ingin keluar.

"Ahhhh... _I'm cuming_!" desahnya menindihku dan aku merasakan ada cairan hangat yang menjalar dalam perut dan vaginaku. "Sial! Aku harap kau tidak akan hamil." ucap pria itu sambil mengeluarkan penisnya dan itulah kata terakhir yang kudengar.

Cahaya mulai menganggu tidurku, dengan lunglai aku mulai membuka mataku dan tersadar bahwa aku bukan berada di apartemenku. Aku melihat tubuhku tertutup selimut putih dan tanpa sehelai bajupun! Bajuku berserakan di lantai. Aku bangkit sambil melilitkan selimut pada tubuhku, kurasakan sakit pada bagian bawahku dan aku melihat dengan jelas noda darah pada sprei putih. Jadi semalam itu nyata? Bukan mimpi? Aku kehilangan keperawananku!

Aku segera mengontrol diriku dan mulai mengambil baju dan pakaian dalamku yang berserakan. Bajuku terlihat sangat kotor dan tidak pantas dipakai lagi. Sudut mataku terarah pada meja di dekat kasur. Ada _shopping bag_ dan kertas di meja itu. Kuberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan kuraih _shopping bag_ tersebut yang ternyata berisi pakaian baru lengkap. Kemudian aku meraih kertas yang ada di meja itu. Note dan _cheque_!

"Maaf aku sudah melakukan hal yang membuatmu kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan penting. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara meminta maaf. Aku berikan _cheque_ dan baju ini untukmu." bacaku. Haha! Dia memberikanku uang setelah melakukan seks denganku?! Aku ini bukan PELACUR! Kusobek note dan _cheque_ yang pria itu berikan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ting! Bunyi _microwave_ mengembalikan kesadaranku dari lamunan masa lalu. Jangan mengingat hal itu lagi. Ini semua adalah salah Shikamaru dan Temari! Kau kehilangan keperawananmu karena mereka! Itulah yang selalu kutanamkan dalam pikiranku. Saat ini aku harus mempersiapkan makan malam untuk Itachi. Dia berjanji akan datang ke apartemen untuk melanjutkan aktivitas yang belum terselesaikan saat di kantor tadi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 petang, makan malam sudah siap tersaji di meja makan. Aku masuk ke kamar dan mengganti pakaianku dengan _lingerie_ merah super tipis untuk menyambut kedatangan Itachi. Aku menunggu di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Tumben sekali Itachi belum datang. Seharusnya jam 5 dia sudah bisa pulang. Satu jam berlalu dan Itachi belum datang juga, aku mulai merasa dingin dengan pakaian ini.

"Kemana Itachi- _kun_? Apa dia lupa mau ke apartemenku atau ada rapat mendadak?" tanyaku gusar.

Aku meraih ponselku dan mulai menelepon Itachi. Tersambung! Aku mendengar nada sambungnya berbunyi tetapi tidak diangkat oleh Itachi. Apa benar bahwa ada rapat mendadak jadi Itachi tidak mengangkat teleponku? Tapi jika ada rapat seharusnya Itachi memberitahuku karena aku adalah sekretarisnya. Kucoba kembali untuk menelepon Itachi tapi kali ini nomornya tidak aktif!

"Kenapa Itachi- _kun_ menonaktifkan ponselnya? Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku terus berusaha sampai puluhan kali meneleponnya tetapi hasilnya nihil, akhirnya aku menyerah! Makan malam yang kupersiapkan untuk Itachi kubiarkan mendingin tak tersentuh, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan tertidur dengan tetap memakai _lingerie_ serta menutupnya dengan selimut. Aku sudah lelah bahkan untuk mengganti baju. Besok pagi akan kutanya kenapa Itachi tidak menjawab teleponku dan mengingkari janjinya.

.

.

.

.

.

つづく - To Be Continued

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Hello~ We Belong Together is back ! Hahaha~~ Sudah 9 bulan tidak update, ya? (Sebentar lagi melahirkan xD) dan sudah lebih dari setahun tapi fanfic ini belum selesai juga ㅠㅠ Maafkan saya minna-san~**_

 _ **Mohon maaf jika ceritanya rush dan hanya sedikit mature scene-nya. Niatnya sih mau buat 50 romance dan 50 mature scene tapi sepertinya tidak tercapai. Huhuuu... Semoga kalian masih ingat story-nya dan memaafkanku ㅠㅠ Selamat membaca~ Mind to review? Arigatou**_


	4. Chapter 4

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Izumi Kim

 _(Ide pasaran! Maaf jika terdapat kesamaan cerita!)_

5 November 2017

.

 **[WARNING! RATED 19+ / ADULT STORY]**

* * *

 **Previous Story**

 **.**

 _(Ino POV)_

.

.

.

 _Aku meraih ponselku dan mulai menelepon Itachi. Tersambung! Aku mendengar nada sambungnya berbunyi tetapi tidak diangkat oleh Itachi. Apa benar bahwa ada rapat mendadak jadi Itachi tidak mengangkat teleponku? Tapi jika ada rapat seharusnya Itachi memberitahuku karena aku adalah sekretarisnya. Kucoba kembali untuk menelepon Itachi tapi kali ini nomornya tidak aktif!_

 _"Kenapa Itachi-kun menonaktifkan ponselnya? Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Aku terus berusaha sampai puluhan kali meneleponnya tetapi hasilnya nihil, akhirnya aku menyerah! Makan malam yang kupersiapkan untuk Itachi kubiarkan mendingin tak tersentuh, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan tertidur dengan tetap memakai lingerie serta menutupnya dengan selimut. Aku sudah lelah bahkan untuk mengganti baju. Besok pagi akan kutanya kenapa Itachi tidak menjawab teleponku dan mengingkari janjinya._

* * *

 **WE BELONG TOGETHER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul 9 pagi, seperti biasanya, Ino tiba di kantor dan bergegas ke lantai 7 dimana ruangannya berada. Bukan tanpa alasan ia terlihat buru-buru, ia ingin segera menemui pemilik Uchiha Corp yaitu Uchiha Itachi dan menanyainya alasan kenapa kemarin tidak jadi 'berkunjung' ke apartemennya tanpa mengabarinya terlebih dulu. Setibanya di meja kerjanya, ia langsung meletakan tasnya begitu saja dan berjalan mendekati ruangan bos tampannya.

"Permisi Uchiha- _sama_." ucapnya sambil mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Ino pun melihat sekeliling dan dengan perlahan membuka pintu ruangan bos-nya. "Eh? Itachi- _kun_ belum datang?" tanyanya melihat ruangan bosnya masih kosong.

Dengan menghela napas panjang, Ino pun kembali ke meja kerjanya sambil menunggu kedatangan Uchiha Itachi. Ting! Terdengar pintu lift terbuka, dengan sigap Ino pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk menyapa.

" _Ohayou Goz_ -" ucapannya terhenti setelah melihat orang yang keluar dari lift tersebut. Dia adalah orang kedua yang paling tidak ingin ia temui di dunia ini lagi. Ya! Itu adalah Temari!

" _Ohayou_ Ino." sapa Temari mendekati Ino.

"Mohon maaf, Uchiha- _sama_ masih belum datang. Jika ingin-"

"Tidak!" potong Temari cepat. "Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, bisakah?"

"Maaf. Ini adalah jam kerja jadi saya tidak bisa pergi begitu saja." jawab Ino jengah.

"Aku tidak akan banyak memakan waktumu. Kita akan mengobrol di kantin kantor."

Ino diam tidak menjawab, ia berfikir kenapa Shikamaru dan Temari mulai mengganggunya sekarang? Kemarin Shikamaru yang datang dan sekarang Temari. Apakah Shikamaru yang mengutus Temari ke sini?

"Apakah Nara yang mengutusmu kemari?" tanya Ino pada akhirnya.

"Bukan. Shikamaru tidak tahu jika aku datang ke sini. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Ino."

"Baik. Kuberi waktu 10 menit untuk menjelaskan." ucap Ino pergi menuju lift.

Mereka berdua pun menuruni gedung menggunakan lift menuju kantin kantor, terlihat jelas bahwa Ino berjalan jauh tak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Temari, sementara Temari dengan sadar diri hanya mengikuti Ino di belakang dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Ino pun memilih tempat duduk kosong dan Temari mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak perlu. Bicaralah! Saya harus segera kembali bekerja." jawab Ino dingin.

"Kejadian 6 bulan lalu, bukanlah salah Shikamaru. Itu semua adalah salahku, Ino." ungkap Temari.

"Tidak perlu membelanya. Di mataku, kalian berdua yang salah!"

"Aku memintanya untuk melakukan seks denganku jika ingin perusahaan keluarganya aman dan stabil."

" _Nani_?" Ucapan Temari mulai mengambil atensi Ino.

"Perusahaan Nara mengalami krisis dan perusahanku bisa membantunya tetapi aku mengajukan syarat, yaitu melakukan seks denganku."

"Kau?! Uhuk..." ucap Ino terhenti karena terbatuk.

"Aku mengatakan pada Shikamaru, jika ia ingin menjadi kuat maka dia harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang ia cintai dan beralih pada orang yang mencintainya. Tinggalkan orang-orang yang membuatmu berkorban, maka kau akan menjadi kuat. Pilihlah salah satu, kau ingin bahagia atau kau ingin menjadi kuat dan berkuasa."

"Apa kau mencintai Shikamaru?" tanya Ino menahan emosinya.

" _Gomenasai_ Ino." ucap Temari menunduk.

"Jangan memanggil nama kecilku!" seru Ino meninggikan suarnya. Tetapi akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia sedang berada di kantin yang cukup ramai. "Kau menyukainya? Kau mencintainya? Jawab!"

"Iya! Aku mencintainya... tetapi dia mencintaimu!" jawab Temari menatap mata Ino.

"Dia mencintaiku? Kheh! Dia sendiri yang memilih untuk tidak bahagia. Dia memilihmu. Dia memilih perusahannya." ujarnya sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Dia tidak ada cara lain. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, jika perusahaan Nara sangat berarti bagi Shikamaru dan keluarganya?"

"Jika begitu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama! Aku akan memilih meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai dan yang membuatku berkorban. Aku memilih untuk menjadi kuat!" ucap Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Waktumu sudah habis. Tidak perlu membuang-buang tenaga untuk memberikan pembelaan terhadap Nara. Silakan kau melakukan apapun dengannya."

Ino pun menjauh dari Temari yang masih terduduk. Mood-nya di pagi hari telah terusik dengan kedatangan Temari yang membawa penjelasan. Itu sia-sia saja, karena saat ini yang Ino cintai adalah Uchiha Itachi meskipun Ino sendiri tidak yakin apakah perasaannya terbalas. Ah! Mengingat bos-nya, ia buru-buru kembali ke meja kerjanya. Mungkin saja saat ini bos-nya sudah datang. Namun kenyataannya tak berbanding lurus, sampai saat ini Itachi belum juga nampak di kantor dan ruangannya.

Ino terus menunggu dan mencoba menelepon tetapi selalu saja tidak tersambung. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, waktu istirahat kantor tiba tetapi Itachi tidak juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Hatinya mulai gusar ditambah mood-nya yang sudah hancur.

"Apa Itachi ada tugas ke luar kota atau bahkan ke luar negeri? Uhuukk..." Ino terbatuk lagi, ia merasa aneh terhadap tubuhnya sejak bangun tadi. Mungkin karena semalam ia hanya memakai _lingerie_ tipis dibalut selimut makanya dia merasa tidak enak badan.

Tinggg! Pintu lift terbuka dan keluarlah pria yang sudah lama ditunggu oleh Ino. Dengan senyuman khas Ino, ia bangkit dan menyapa bos-nya yang saat ini didampingi oleh Kisame.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Ino sambil ber- _ojigi_.

"Siang Yamanaka." jawab Kisame. Hanya Kisame.

Aneh! Itachi tidak menjawab salamnya. Bahkan ia tidak tersenyum kepadanya. Lebih buruknya lagi, Itachi melewatinya dan langsung masuk ke ruangannya tanpa melihatnya sama sekali. Apa yang terjadi? Itachi biasanya tidak seperti ini. Apakah dia sedang ada masalah? Ino ingin segera mengetahuinya tetapi Kisame masih ada di dalam ruangan Itachi, tidak mungkin Ino masuk begitu saja. Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba! Kisame keluar dari ruangan Itachi.

"Apa kau melihat Haruno- _san_?" tanya Kisame.

"Hari ini saya belum melihatnya, mungkin ada di ruangannya." jawab Ino.

"Ah, baik. Terimakasih." ucapnya langsung bergegas pergi.

Tanpa membuang waktu dan kesempatan, Ino mendekati ruangan Itachi. Ia mengetuknya namun tidak ada jawaban. Pada akhirnya, ia membuka pintu itu tanpa seizin sang pemilik. Ketika ia masuk dan menutup pintu, dilihatnya Itachi sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Itachi berdiri menghadap jendela besar mungkin melihat kesibukan Konoha dari gedung Uchiha Corp sambil menuangkan wine ke gelas.

"Itachi- _kun_?" panggil Ino. Namun Itachi tidak menggubrisnya. Ino pun berjalan mendekati Itachi. "Itachi- _kun_ , kenapa semalam tidak datang ke apartemen dan mengangkat teleponku?" tanya Ino meraih tangan kiri Itachi yang terbebas.

"Bukan urusanmu! Memangnya kau peduli?" jawab Itachi. Braaakkk! Itachi meletakkan kasar botol wine di mejanya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya sehingga Ino dengan jelas dapat melihat raut wajah dingin dan kilatan amarah terpancar dari Itachi.

"Itachi- _kun_... Apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" tanya Ino sedikit takut dan khawatir.

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan kepadamu untuk jangan pernah memberikan tubuhmu kepada laki-laki lain! Kau tidak paham?!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Memberikan apa? Kepada siapa?" tanya Ino kebingungan.

"Kau berpelukan dengan laki-laki di parkiran apartemenmu! Aku melihatnya!" jawab Itachi menunjuk wajah Ino.

"Ah... Maksudmu Shikamaru?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Shikamaru atau Shikaruma aku tidak peduli! Yang tahu pasti itu adalah kau, kan?"

"Jadi alasan kenapa kau tidak datang ke apartmenku, menolak panggilan teleponku dan marah-marah seperti saat ini adalah karena hal itu?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Itachi hanya diam, duduk di meja kerjanya sambil meminum wine yang ia tuang tadi. "Kau salah paham, Itachi- _kun_. Dia adalah mantanku dan saat ini kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi." jelas Ino.

"Tapi sepengelihatanku tidak seperti itu. Kau rela dipeluknya, itu artinya kau masih menyukainya, benar 'kan?" ucap Itachi dingin.

Ino benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap dingin Itachi. Mood-nya sudah hancur karena kedatangan Temari, ditambah tubuhnya yang kurang fit. Sekarang malah makin keruh dengan kesalahpahaman yang mengerikan ini. "Kau marah dan acuh terhadapku karena ini? Kenapa itu mengganggumu? Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Ino menantang.

"Karena kau partner seks-ku. Aku sudah mengatakan dari awal berulang kali bahwa kau tidak boleh memberikan tubuhmu pada lelaki manapun kecuali aku! Aku tidak ingin tertular penyakit!" jawab Itachi menusuk.

"Ah, iya. Kau benar. Aku hanyalah partner seks-mu." jawab Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut. "Peraturannya adalah aku tidak boleh memberikan tubuhku ini kepada lelaki lain. Tetapi kau tidak mengatakan untuk tidak memberikan hatiku pada lelaki lain, bukan?" Skakmat! Itachi yang mendengarnya terdiam. "Kau hanya melihatku sebagai _sex doll_ -mu, tidak ada cinta di antara kita. Jadi, aku tidak melanggar perintahmu." jawab Ino berusaha menahan tangis.

Semua yang dikatakan Ino benar! Itachi melihat Ino yang tertunduk dihadapannya. Kenapa ia harus marah melihat Ino dipeluk pria lain? Dia 'kan hanya menganggap Ino sebagai partner seks-nya. Itachi sendiri bahkan tidak tahu alasannya kenapa ia merasa marah pada Ino. Ada apa dengannya? Tok!Tok! Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi drama yang terjadi antara Ino dan Itachi.

"Masuk!" perintah Itachi. Sakura dan Kisame pun memasukki ruangan Itachi. Mereka berdua melihat Ino yang tertunduk berhadapan dengan bos mereka.

"Saya sudah membawa Haruno- _san_." ucap Kisame.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh keluar." perintah Itachi diikuti oleh Kisame.

"Ada apa Uchiha- _sama_ memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura berdiri sejajar dengan Ino.

"Haruno- _san_ , mulai sekarang kau menjadi sekretarisku." ucap Itachi yang membuat Ino mengangkat kepalanya menatap Itachi tidak percaya. "Silakan beritahu Yamanaka- _san_ bahwa kalian bertukar posisi." lanjutnya mendingin.

"Ah? Baik Uchiha- _sama_." jawab Sakura kebingungan sambil menatap Ino dan Itachi bergantian.

"Bereskan barang-barang dan segera pindah. Silakan keluar dari ruangan saya jika tidak ada pertanyaan."

Ino masih terdiam, sementara Sakura ber- _ojigi_. Ia melihat Ino yang masih terdiam kemudian mendekatinya dan menggandeng tangan Ino keluar. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya bingung dengan permintaan bos-nya itu. Yang ia tahu adalah waktu pertama kali Ino mendaftar di Uchiha Corp ini, Uchiha Itachi langsung menerimanya dan mengangkat Ino menjadi sekretaris padahal Ino melamar pekerjaan menjadi designer iklan perusahaan. Tapi sekarang, kenapa ia ingin memindahkan Ino menjadi di posisinya? Apa kinerja Ino tidak memuaskan? Sepengelihatannya, Ino bekerja dengan baik dan ia selalu melihat bos-nya dan Ino bersama-sama.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura melihat Ino mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Entahlah. Uhuuukk..." jawab Ino menutup mulutnya karena terbatuk.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sakura menyentuh dahi Ino. "Kau panas, Ino- _chan_! Kau juga terlihat pucat." ucap Sakuura khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan_. Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu." jawab Ino sambil memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Aku membantumu dulu." jawab Sakura mulai membantu Ino.

Dengan begitu, Ino dan Sakura bertukar posisi. Saat ini Ino sudah berada di ruangan Sakura. Sekedar informasi, bahwa posisi Sakura adalah tim virtual dan ruangannya berada di lantai dua. Tim virtual biasanya melakukan pertemuan _face to face_ terhadap _supplier_ maupun partner perusahaan, melakukan lebih banyak pekerjaan dibandingkan dengan tim lain terutama dalam informasi, pembuat keputusan dan penyelesaian pekerjaan. Artinya, Ino akan jarang bertemu dengan Itachi karena posisi Sakura ini sangatlah sibuk.

* * *

 **(Ino POV)**

.

.

.

Lagu KARD – Oh Nana mengalun ringan di sekitar kamarku yang artinya ada telepon masuk di ponselku. Dengan malas dan tak bertenaga kupaksakan untuk mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang menelepon.

" _Moshi-moshi..._ " sapaku serak.

[Sudah bangun?] tanya seseorang yang sangat kukenali suaranya.

"Hmm..." jawabku berusaha bangkit dan bersandar di tempat tidurku.

[Aku tadi ke apartemenmu membawakan sup hangat dan beberapa lauk. Jangan lupa dimakan dan minum obat!]

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Uhuukk!"

[Jangan sok merendah seperti itu _pig_. Kau sudah sering merepotkanku.] ucap Sakura bercanda.

"Haha... Kau benar _forehead_. Kau selalu saja datang ke apartemenku seperti maling. _Hai_ ~ Akan kumakan. _Arigatou_."

[Okee! Istirahatlah. Aku akan berkunjung setelah selesai bekerja untuk mengecek apakah kau sudah memakannya dan membersihkan kamarmu yang menjijikan itu. _Jaa~_ ] Sakura pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dasar!

Tiba-tiba saja tanpa aba-aba, air mataku mengalir lagi. Padahal semalam aku sudah menangis cukup lama dan sekarang di kamarku ini masih terlihat jelas sampah tisu yang berserakan bekas air mataku.

"Dasar Uchiha kejam, dingin dan tidak berperikemanusiaan!" umpatku mengelap kasar air mata dengan tisu dan kemudian melemparkan ke sembarang arah. "Kau memindahkan posisiku karena tidak ingin melihatku, kan?!"

Ya, aku tahu bahwa inilah alasannya kenapa memindahkanku dengan posisi Sakura. Posisi Sakura adalah posisi yang sibuk dan terkadang harus bekerja ke luar kantor bahkan lembur. Jarang sekali orang yang di posisi itu untuk berhubungan langsung dengan Uchiha Itachi di lantai 7 kecuali kepala divisi atau kepala tim. Itachi memang benar-benar tidak ingin melihat bahkan bertemu denganku lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Itachi- _kun_. Aku tahu ini memang tidak pantas bagiku yang hanya seks partner-mu untuk berharap jika kau juga mencintaiku. Tapi setidaknya, jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini." ungkapku terisak lagi. Ah~ jika begini bagaimana aku bisa sembuh lebih cepat?

* * *

.

.

.

Terhitung tiga hari setelah Itachi memindahtugaskan Ino ke tim visual, selama itulah Itachi tak bertemu dengan Ino. Tetapi entah, rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun. Bodoh memang jika ia merasa ada yang hilang dari hidupnya karena ia sendiri adalah pelaku utama penyebab Ino pindah. Alasan karena ia mungkin terbiasa _having sex_ dengan Ino selama tiga bulan ini yang membuatnya merasa seperti ada yang hilang selalu didengungkan dalam otak Itachi. Terlepas dari itu, Itachi sendiri bimbang apa benar ia hanya melihat Ino sebagai _sex doll_. Ia merasa tersiksa karena tidak dapat menyalurkan hasrat seks-nya yang luar biasa, tetapi Itachi tidak ingin melakukannya dengan wanita atau gadis manapun. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh Ino. Ia hanya mau dengan Ino-nya!

Itachi pun mulai membuka laci 'khusus' di meja kerjanya. Laci itu berisi bra dan celana dalam Ino sebelum atau sehabis mereka melakukan seks. Itachi kemudian mengambil salah satu celana dalam Ino berwarna merah dan menghirup dan juga menciumnya.

"Aah~ Bau tubuh Ino masih tertinggal di sini."

Dengan tangan kanan masih memegang erat celana dalam Ino, tangan kiri Itachi mulai membuka _belt_ dan resleting celana kerjanya lalu mengeluarkan penisnya. Ia pun melakukan _self-service_ dengan mengocok penisnya yang sudah terangsang oleh aroma khas Ino. Selama tiga hari ia tidak bertemu dengan Ino, Itachi hanya bisa melakukan _self-service_ seperti ini. Sebenarnya, Itachi adalah orang yang paling anti membuang-buang sprema-nya sembarangan. Ia hanya mau mencurahkan spermanya di dalam mulut dan rahim Ino saja. Ino selalu minum _pill_ setelah mereka berhubungan seks bahkan di dalam tas Ino ada _morning after pill_ yang ia masukkan ke dalam botol vitamin C yang sudah kosong sebagai kamuflase dan antisipasi. Itachi sendiri mengetahui dan punya catatan hari yang aman atau tidak amannya Ino.

Tok tok! Suara pintu tiba-tiba terdengar. Itachi terkejut dan buru-buru ia memasukkan celana dalam Ino ke laci khususnya, tidak lupa ia memasukkan penisnya kembali. Untung saja ia belum mencapai klimaks!

"Masuk." ucap Itachi tenang. Muncullah Inuzuka Kiba sambil membawa sebuah map. Kiba sendiri adalah kepala tim visual yang saat ini bertanggungjawab pada Ino.

"Ini adalah laporan persetujuan kerjasama dengan perusahan Uzumaki, Uchiha- _sama_." ucap Kiba menyerahkan map tersebut. Itachi mengambil map itu lalu membacanya dengan seksama.

"Hmm... Bagaimana dengan Yamanaka- _san_?" tanya Itachi masih membaca laporan dari Kiba.

"Yamanaka- _san_?" ulang Kiba.

"Bagaimana pekerjaannya setelah ia dipindah untuk menggantikan posisi Haruno- _san_?"

"Umm... Hari pertama setelah selesai memindahkan barang-barangnya, Haruno- _san_ memintaku untuk mengizinkan Yamanaka- _san_ pulang karena saat itu ia terlihat pucat dan lusuh." terang Kiba.

"Sakit?" tanya Itachi merasa mulai khawatir.

"Benar Uchiha- _sama_. Sepertinya Yamanaka- _san_ sedang demam dan batuk. Mungkin kelelahan atau cuaca sekarang yang tidak menentu."

"Bagaimana hari kedua?" tanya Itachi mulai mengintrogasi.

"Dia tidak masuk kerja. Yamanaka- _san_ menelepon dan meminta izin kepada saya untuk tidak bekerja." Mendengar jawaban Kiba membuat Itachi merasa bersalah kepada Ino.

"Bagaimana hari ketiga ini? Apakah dia sudah masuk?"

"Sepertinya masih belum masuk karena sampai jam 11 ini Yamanaka- _san_ belum terlihat di meja kerjanya. Mungkin saja ia masih sakit."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh keluar."

"Baik." Kiba pun keluar dari ruangannya. Itachi hanya bisa terdiam. Ia merasa ingin mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah Ino sakit karena salahnya yang memindahkan ke tim visual? Apa karena salahnya yang pada hari ia berjanji akan datang ke apartmen Ino tetapi tidak muncul juga, padahal Ino berkata ia hanya memakai _lingerie_ untuk menyambutnya? Sialan! Kau brengsek, Itachi!

.

.

.

Setelah tiga hari mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya, hari keempat ini Ino memutuskan untuk masuk kerja meski belum 100% sembuh tetapi Ino tidak mau membuat kesan buruk terhadap teman-teman satu tim-nya yang sekarang, karena ia baru dipindah tetapi sudah tidak masuk selama 3 hari. Akhirnya dengan keras kepala dan sedikit bertengkar dengan Sakura yang tetap menginginkannya istirahat sampai pulih, Ino memutuskan untuk masuk kerja.

Saat ini Ino fokus menyiapkan bahan serta informasi untuk melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Hyuuga. Ruangan tim-nya terlihat begitu sepi ketika Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dari pekerjaan untuk sementara karena beberapa pegawai sedang makan siang. Untung saja ia membawa bekal untuk makan siang, jadi ia tidak perlu pergi ke kantin kantor atau meninggalkan mejanya dan pekerjaan yang dilimpahkan padanya bisa selesai tanpa tertunda.

"Ino- _san_ , tidak makan siang?" tanya Tenten, rekan kerja yang duduk di samping kanannya. Dengan kembalinya Tenten, beberapa rekan tim visual pun kembali dengan membawa makan siang mereka.

"Tenten- _san_ tidak makan di kantin?" Ino berbalik tanya.

"Kantin terlalu ramai, jadi aku membawanya untuk makan disini sambil bisa mengobrol bebas dengan teman-teman. Iya, kan?" ucap Tenten diamini rekdiamini rekan lainnya.

"Ino- _san_ sudah sembuh?" tanya Kiba, kepala tim-nya.

"Iya, saya sudah sehat." balasnya tersenyum ringan.

"Apa Uchiha- _sama_ tidak memberikanmu istirahat, Ino- _chan_? Lalu kenapa kau dipindahkan ke posisi Sakura- _chan_?" Kali ini giliran Konan yang bertanya dan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ia ingin lontarkan kepada Itachi.

"Bukan seperti itu. Saya sakit karena memang tidak bisa menjaga diri." jawab Ino. "Jika masalah pemindahan adalah hal yang wajar bagi setiap kantor, jadi mungkin _skill_ -ku masih belum mencukupi selama 3 bulan bekerja di sini."

"Uchiha- _sama_ terlihat kejam dan dingin, aku rasa dia tidak peduli pada karyawannya." celetuk Shion sambil menyuap makan siangnya.

"Apa kalian tahu ada berita terbaru tentang Uchiha- _sama_?" tanya Karin.

Entah bagaimana bisa tapi Karin selalu mengetahui berita atau gosip _hot_ yang beredar di kantor lebih cepat daripada yang lainnya. Contohnya saja gosip tentang Rin yang hamil terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah ( _shotgun marriage_ ) dengan Kakashi atau perselingkuhan yang dilakukan oleh Jiraya dengan Shizune, padahal ia sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Tsunade. Ino pun tertarik dan mulai mengerahkan atensinya pada obrolan ketimbang pekerjaan yang ada dihadapannya karena ia mendengar nama Uchiha Itachi yang menjadi topiknya.

"Karin, cepat ceritakan ada berita apa dengan Uchiha Itachi!" seru Tenten yang akhirnya ada orang lain menyuarakan keinginan Ino.

"Kabarnya, Uchiha Itachi itu..." Ino menahan napasnya dengan pandangan lurus ke Karin. "Dia itu adalah..." lanjut Karin yang semakin membuat semua penasaran.

"Cepatlah Karin!" perintah Shion. Karin menegok kanan – kiri memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang bersangkutan atau antek-antek Uchiha berusaha untuk menguping. Bisa dipecat dia!

"Uchiha Itachi seorang..." Ino yang tak sabar meminum kopinya untuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang penasaran. Mungkin saja berita yang akan disampaikan Karin ini ada hubungannya dengan sikap dingin Itachi padanya beberapa hari lalu. "Dia adalah seorang _gay_. Ia memiliki kekasih teman belajarnya semasa kuliah." lanjut Karin menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Uhuk... Uhuuuk!" Ino terbatuk mendengar gosip yang baru saja disampaikan Karin disusul dengan jeritan kecewa rekan wanita yang lain.

" _Hontou ni_?! Tidak mungkin!" seru Tenten tidak percaya. "Itu pasti gosip dan bukan fakta!"

"Aku tak bohong! Selama kalian bekerja disini apakah kalian pernah melihat Uchiha- _sama_ membawa wanita?" tanya Karin tidak terima diragukan beritanya.

"Mungkin saja Uchiha- _sama_ memang belum memiliki kekasih." bantah Shion.

"Nyonya Uchiha sudah berusaha menjodohkan Uchiha Itachi dengan beberapa wanita tapi tidak ada yang berhasil." cerita Karin. Ino hanya terdiam, perkataan Karin yang satu ini benar. Itachi pernah menceritakan bahwa ia selalu menolak wanita yang dijodohkan ibu-nya karena wanita-wanita itu materialistis. "Buktinya Ino dipindahkan ke sini, sementara Kisame selalu berada di sampingnya." lanjut Karin membenahi kacamatanya.

"Tapi 'kan Sakura- _san_ menggantikan Ino- _san_." ucap Kiba pada akhirnya terpengaruh.

"Sakura- _san_ adalah kekasih adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi tidak mungkin merebut kekasih adiknya karena dia terlihat sangat peduli dengan Sasuke- _san_." jawab Karin membuat ruangan menjadi hening.

Setiap orang terlihat sedang berpikir keras dengan berbagai spekulasi dalam pikirannya antara percaya dan tidak, sementara Karin berkacak pinggang dengan penuh percaya diri. Ino yang mendegarkan kisah Karin dan melihat rekan lainnya yang terdiam sambil berpikir membuatnya gelisah. Andaikan Karin tahu betapa liarnya Itachi selama ini saat melakukan seks dengan Ino, pasti pemikiran mengenai GAY akan dia buang jauh-jauh. Ino sangat ingat pertama kali Itachi tanpa aba-aba langsung 'menyerangnya'.

 **.**

 ** _Flashback_**

 **.**

Ino membawa map biru dan menaiki lift menuju lantai 7. Kisame menyampaikan padanya bahwa Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan atasannya sekarang ingin melihat design iklan yang ia buat dan memintanya menjelaskan di ruang kerjanya. Ya~ Setelah melihat kekasihnya malah bercumbu dengan sahabatnya, Ino memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dari perusahaan Sabaku. Dengan bantuan Sakura, Ino akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan di Uchiha Corp, bahkan Ino tidak menyangka akan diterima secepat ini.

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka dengan petunjuk saat ini berada di lantai 7. Ino pun keluar dari lift dan mulai merapikan rambut serta pakainnya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk membuatnya rileks. Sebenarnya Ino sudah sering melakukan presentasi, tapi kali ini ia merasa _nervous_ karena harus _face to face_ dengan atasan barunya. Ino takut jika design-nya tak memuaskan keinginan Uchiha Itachi dan tidak bisa merepresentasikan kehebatan Uchiha Corp sebagai perusahaan ternama di Konoha. Ino berjalan mendekat ke ruangan, ia melihat Kisame berdiri menyambutnya.

"Kau membawa design-nya?" tanya Kisame ramah.

"Iya." jawab Ino.

Kisame lalu mengetuk pintu. Setelah Itachi menyuruhnya masuk, Kisame pun berjalan mendekat kepada Uchiha sementara Ino masih menunggu di luar. Setelah berbicara dengan Itachi, Ino melihat Kisame berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan Uchiha Itachi dan melihat atasannya itu duduk di meja kerjanya dengan laptop dan beberapa dokumken berserakan di depannya. Wajahnya tampan meski terlihat _stoic_. Ino sudah mendengar dari Sakura bahwa keluarga Uchiha memiliki wajah tampan namun _emotionless_ tapi ia tak menyangka melihat Uchiha Itachi dari dekat seperti ini membuatnya emm... berdebar? Uchiha Itachi sangat tampan dan _cool._

"Kisame, kau urus masalah yang ada di lantai 5." ucap Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Ino merutuk dalam hati sambil mengigit kecil bibirnya tanda gugup.

"Baik! Silakan Yamanaka- _san_ menjelaskan kepada Uchiha- _sama_ mengenai designnya. Saya permisi." ucap Kisame.

" _Hai_." jawab Ino disusul bunyi pintu tertutup. Saat ini, di ruangan kerja Uchiha Itachi yang luas hanya tersisa Ino dan atasannya.

"Yamanaka Ino?" ucap Itachi.

"Ah? _Hai! Watashi wa Yamanaka Ino desu._ Saya adalah karyawan baru di bidang design." jawab Ino sambil ber- _ojigi_. Ia sekilas melihat senyum samar Itachi.

"Berikan map-nya." pinta Itachi.

"Silakan." ucap Ino mendekat dan memberikan map yang berisi designnya kepada Itachi. Ino melihat Itachi mulai membuka map dan melihat designya tetapi Ino tidak dapat memprediksi apa yang ada dipikiran atasannya itu karena wajahnya yang _stoic_. Sukakah? Masih kurangkah designnya?

"Akhirnya... aku menemukanmu." ucap Itachi pelan menutup map-nya lalu menatap Ino.

" _Nani_?" tanya Ino berjengit melihat Itachi yang tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menghampirinya.

"Designmu indah." bisik Itachi di telinga kanan Ino yang membuat Ino tidak nyaman. "Tapi kau lebih indah." lanjut Itachi mencoba meraba paha Ino yang saat ini memakai _skirt_ 5cm di atas lutut berwarna hitam.

"Uchiha- _sama_!" seru Ino menjauhkan diri dan membulatkan mata tak percaya atas aksi nekad atasannya. Apa-apan ini?!

" _Nande_?" tanya Itachi dengan suara menggoda. Ia kembali melancarkan gerakan tangannya untuk mengelus paha mulus Ino. Gerakan ini saja benar-benar membangkitkan gairah Itachi hingga ke titik teratas.

Ino benar-benar terkejut dengan sikap atasannya ini. Ino yang ketakutan pun berusaha berlari mencapai pintu ruangan untuk segera keluar menyelamatkan diri. Braakk! Itachi menahan pintu yang sempat Ino buka. Ino sendiri kaku di depan pintu dan dikurung oleh tubuh Itachi sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tidak perlu takut. Kita akan bersenang-senang." bisik Itachi sambil mengunci pintu ruangannya. Ia kemudian menarik Ino menjauh dari pintu.

Ino dan Itachi saat ini sedang berhadap-hadapan tepat di depan meja kerja Itachi. Itachi melihat Ino yang menunduk lalu tersenyum nakal. Dengan tiba-tiba, tangan kiri Itachi memeluk pinggang Ino dan tangan kanannya merangkum wajah Ino, Itachi pun mulai melahap bibir ranum nan menggoda milik Ino dengan rakus dan menuntut.

"Ngghhh..." Ino memukul-mukul dada Itachi sekuat tenaga untuk melepas ciuman yang bergairah itu. "Haahhh... haaahhh." Itachi berhenti menciumnya dan mulai melihat wajah Ino yang memerah serta bibir-nya yang basah akibat _saliva_ mereka yang bertukar.

"Tidak perlu menahan desahanmu. Ruanganku kedap suara." ucap Itachi mulai membuka jas dan melonggarkan dasi-nya.

"Uchiha- _sama_! Apakah anda sedang mabuk?!" tanya Ino mengelap kasar bibirnya. "Anda sadar yang anda lakukan kepada saya adalah pelecehan seksual dan saya dapat menuntut anda." lanjut Ino mundur sehingga menabrak meja kerja Itachi. Itachi sendiri hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ini mengganggu!" seru Itachi menyingkirkan semua benda dan berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya.

Ino memekik melihatnya namun belum sempat melontarkan kata sanggahan, Itachi sudah lebih cepat mencumbu Ino. Ia mengangkat tubuh ringan Ino ke atas meja dengan kedua paha yang dilebarkan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Itachi segera menciumi vagina Ino yang masih tertutup celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih. Dengan segera, Itachi melepas paksa celana dalam yang menghalanginya. Ino sendiri hanya bisa menutup mulut menahan erangannya. Lalu kecupan kecil di vaginanya yang sudah tidak dihalangi apapun berubah menjadi jilatan dan lumatan menuntut. Desahan Ino pun lolos, ia tak bisa lagi menahan. Itachi tersenyum puas dan semakin memperdalam jilatannya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan lidahnya, Itachi mulai memasukkan jarinya untuk mengocok vagina Ino. Dimulai dari satu jari hingga tiga jarinya bermain nakal. Ino mendesah nikmat. Tubuh dan pikirannya kacau. Ia berpikir untuk menghentikan ini, tapi tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan Itachi.

"Kau menikmatinya, Ino. Jadi, masih mau melaporkanku?" tanya Itachi berhenti memainkan jarinya karena Ino sudah mencapai klimaks. Ia kemudian memperlihatkan jarinya pada Ino yang basah ditutupi oleh cairan klimaks milik wanita pirang tersebut.

"Baik. Saya tidak takut!" ucap Ino mulai menggali keberanian diri.

"Tapi... Jika kau melaporkanku, aku akan memecatmu dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu perusahaan pun yang akan menerimamu. Bagaimana?" ancam Itachi sambil tersenyum menang. Ino yang mendengarnya terdiam.

Jika ia dipecat dan tidak bekerja dimanapun lalu bagaimana nasibnya? Saat ini, ia yatim piatu dan tidak selamanya akan bergantung pada Sakura. Ino menggigit bibirnya, merutuki nasib sialnya seperti ini. Ia putus dari kekasihnya karena berselingkuh, lalu kehilangan keperawanannya dan sekarang dilecehkan oleh atasan di perusahaan yang baru ia masukki. Sepertinya Ino harus menemui cenayang agar tubuhnya dibersihkan dari kesialan. Tapi, saat ini ia sudah kehilangan keperawanannya jadi buat apa dia harus malu dan merasa kotor? Bukannya Ino sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan melakukan cara apapun demi mencapai tujuannya. Lagipula dihadapannya kini adalah direktur Uchiha Corp. Pertama kali melihat Uchiha Itachi, jujur Ino akui ia terpana. Entah kenapa hatinya berdebar. Lalu saat ini, ketika ia tak sengaja menghirup aroma tubuh Itachi dan Itachi mulai menyentuhnya, tubuhnya terasa aneh, seperti... rindu?

"Ini masih jam kerja." ucap Ino akhirnya dengan pelan. Ia kemudian turun dari meja kerja Itachi dan menurunkan kembali _skirt_ -nya yang tersingkap.

"Apa?"

"Jika anda ingin melakukan hal itu, saya menerimanya. Tetapi, saya ingin melakukannya setelah jam kerja selesai."

"Tapi aku mau sekarang. Kau tidak melihatnya?" ucap Itachi menunjuk bagian celananya.

"Ini masih jam kerja lagipula saya akan dicari oleh ketua tim untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan."

"Sial. Baiklah." ucap Itachi mengalah. Ino terlihat lega karena ia pikir Itachi akan sangat keras kepala dan tidak mudah mengalah.

"Tolong kembalikan celana dalam saya." ucap Ino agak segan.

Bukannya mengembalikan celana dalam Ino, Itachi malah mengulurkan tangan kosongnya. Ino tidak mengerti maksud atasannya itu tapi pada akhirnya menerima uluran tangan direktur tampannya. Itachi membawa Ino ke jendela besar yang ada di ruangannya. Jendela besar dimana ia bisa melihat hiruk pikuk Konoha dari atas dan melihat semuannya seperti miniatur. Posisi Itachi memeluk Ino dari belakang sambil melihat pemandangan dari jendela besar tersebut.

"Saat ini kau akan menjadi partner seks-ku." ucap Itachi memeluk erat Ino.

" _Hai_." jawab Ino pasrah karena ia tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaannya. Lagipula ia sudah kotor jadi buat apa ia malu-malu seperti remaja yang masih perawan.

"Ino... Aku rasa, aku berubah pikiran." ucap Itachi membalikan tubuh Ino menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Ino terdiam belum mengerti. Berubah pikiran apakah? Tidak menjadikannya partner seks? Lalu tiba-tiba Itachi malah menarik _blouse_ kerjanya secara paksa sehingga membuat kancing-kancingnya telepas berserakan.

"Uchiha- _sama_!" jerit Ino. Itachi memojokkan tubuhnya menyentuh jendela.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang. Aku ingin mencoba seks sambil berdiri seperti ini."

Itachi mulai menyambar bibir manis Ino dan mulai melucuti semua yang menghalangi Ino, semenara Itachi sendiri hanya membuka dan menurunkan celana tanpa melepaskannya _._ Itachi menghentikan ciuman mereka yang membuat Ino dapat melihat penis besar Itachi yang sudah kokoh. Itachi mulai menarik dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Ino. Tanpa aba-aba, Itachi memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Ino. Ino sendiri menahan tubuhnya dengan bersandar ke jendela dan memegangi bahu Itachi.

"Apakah kau menikmati posisi ini?" tanya Itachi melakukan gerakan _in_ - _out,_ dengan perlahan membuat ruangan yang sepi itu dipenuhi oleh suara gesekan-gesekan erotis.

"Ngghhh... Ahhhh~~ Uchiha- _sama_ ~" Ino mendesah tak tertahan. Ia merasakan penis Itachi yang besar memenuhi vaginanya menyentuh bagian terdalam. Penis Itachi membuat vaginanya terasa sesak. Ia bahkan tak menyangka ukuran penis Itachi bisa sampai sebesar itu.

"Panggil aku Itachi!" perintah Itachi. "Ahhhh~ Ino~ Vaginamu nikmat. Sempit sekali seperti memijat penisku." puji Itachi sambil masih menggenjot tubuh Ino. Entah kenapa Ino merasa sedikit senang atas pujian Itachi. Itachi merasa nikmat karena tubuhnya dan ia sendiri pun merasakannya. Ia merasa seperti sesuatu yang hilang telah kembali, tapi ia tidak mengingat apa itu.

" _Ikkeh~~_ Lebih dalam, Itachi- _kun_ ~~ Ahhh~~" rancau Ino yang bahkan tak segan untuk memohon kepada Itachi dan membuat Itachi senang.

"Ubah posisi, sayang~" bisik Itachi hangat lalu menciumi leher jenjang Ino.

Dengan nafas terengah, Ino menuruti perintah Itachi. Ia tidak bisa melawan ketika Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela. Membuatnya sedikit menungging dan bersiap melakukan _doggy style_.

"Ahhh~!" pekik Ino merasakan kembali penis Itachi memenuhi vaginanya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, kedua tangan Itachi dengan leluasa bisa mempermainkan payudara Ino yang sintal.

" _Doggy style_ adalah salah satu gaya favoritku." ucap Itachi mulai menambah kecepatan gerakan _in_ - _out_ nya.

" _Kimochi ahhh~~ Ikkeh~_ " Ino tak bisa lagi mengindari keringat yang menghujani tubuhnya bahkan peluh yang berasal dari pelipisnya nyaris masuk kedalam mata andai Itachi tidak dengan cepat menghapusnya.

"Ino... Kau nikmat~ Vaginamu mencengramku dengan lembut. _Kami-sama_! Vaginamu seperti memijat milikku dengan nikmat di dalam sana. Ahhh~~" desah Itachi. "Tubuhmu milikku! Kau adalah partner seks-ku. Jangan berani-berani memberikan pada orang lain tubuh nikmatmu ini!" ucap Itachi semakin menekan lebih dalam penisnya sehingga bersentuhkan dengan mulut rahim Ino yang tergoda untuk terbuka.

"Kau gila, Itachi- _kun_." ucap Ino tanpa sadar karena ia merasa nikmat.

"Aku gila karenamu. _Kimochiiii ahh~~_ Kau milikku, Ino! Tubuhmu hanya milikku!"

Cengkraman Itachi pada payudara Ino semakin menuntut sementara lumatan-lumatan dalam tak henti-hentinya ia berikan di bibir dan bahu milik wanita pirang itu yang membuat bahu putihnya dipenuhi oleh _kissmark_ tanda kepemilikan Itachi.

"Ino, aku akan keluar~"

"Kumohon jangan di dalam. Tolong lakukan di luar." pinta Ino berusaha membalikan tubuhnya untuk mencegah Itachi mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam.

"Aku mau di dalam. Aku tidak suka membuang spermaku sia-sia." ucap Itachi memeluk tubuh Ino agar tidak bisa melawan dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Tapi Ita- ahhh~" ucap Ino terputus karena merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membanjiri rahimnya.

Terlambat. Itachi telah menumpahkan spermanya di dalam vagina Ino yang membuat Ino juga mencapai klimaksnya. Bahkan ketika Ino merasa sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya dan nyaris terjatuh, Itachi tetap mempertahankan penyatuan mereka guna memastikan bahwa sperma yang baru saja dilepaskannya benar-benar tidak ada yang keluar sia-sia dan bertahan di dalam rahim Ino.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan pindah menjadi sekretarisku." ucap Itachi yang tidak bisa dibantah Ino. Padahal Ino baru saja bekerja selama seminggu di bagian design tetapi malah dipindahkan menjadi sekretaris yang bukan bidangnya. Ino hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

 **.**

 ** _Flashback End_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino tersenyum kecut mengingat masa lalunya pertama kali saat melakukan seks dengan Itachi. Dengan jelas di sana Itachi meminta untuk menjadi partner seksnya da tidak mengizinkan orang lain memiliki tubuhnya. Ya hanya tubuhnya. Tidak ada cinta selama ini. Maka dari itu, Ino lebih memilih menggunakan kata _having sex_ dibanding _making love_ karena memang yang dilakukan antara ia dan Itachi bukanlah cinta tapi nafsu.

"...- _chan_...manaka... Ino- _chan_!" seru Tenten menepuk lengan Ino yang membuatnya tersadar kembali.

" _Nani_?" tanya Ino melihat pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Apa kau masih sakit? Dari tadi kau diam saja." ucap Konan.

" _Daijoubu_." jawab Ino melihat jam. "Waktu istirahat kita sudah selesai. Saya hanya berpikir tentang tugas perusahan Hyuuga yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya." jawab Ino berbohong.

"Ino- _san_ benar. Waktu istirahat kita habis. Ayo kembali ke meja masing-masing dan bekerja!" perintah Kiba. Ino hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

つづく- To Be Continued

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic yang tidak bermanfaat ini ㅠㅠ Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu fanfic yang jarang update ini ㅠㅠ Fanfic WBT akan selesai satu chapter lagi~~ :3_**

 ** _Terima kasih juga untuk saran, kritik, review, semangat yang diberikan untukku ㅋㅋㅋ Aku akan berusaha membalas semua di akhir chapter ya minna-san~~ Sampai jumpa ^^ Jaa~_**

 ** _Selamat membaca~ Happy reading~ Mind to review? Arigatou :3_**


	5. Final Chapter

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Izumi Kim

 _(Ide pasaran! Maaf jika terdapat kesamaan cerita!)_

9 Maret 2018

.

 **[WARNING! RATE 19+ / ADULT STORY]**

* * *

 **Previous Story**

.

.

.

 _Ino tersenyum kecut mengingat masa lalunya pertama kali saat melakukan seks dengan Itachi. Dengan jelas di sana Itachi meminta untuk menjadi partner seksnya dan tidak mengizinkan orang lain memiliki tubuhnya. Ya hanya tubuhnya. Tidak ada cinta selama ini. Maka dari itu, Ino lebih memilih menggunakan kata having sex dibanding making love karena memang yang dilakukan antara ia dan Itachi bukanlah cinta tapi nafsu._

 _"...-chan. ...-naka... Ino -chan !" seru Tenten menepuk lengan Ino yang membuatnya tersadar kembali._

 _"Nani?" tanya Ino melihat pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya._

 _"Apa kau masih sakit? Dari tadi kau diam saja." ucap Konan._

 _"Daijoubu." jawab Ino melihat jam. "Waktu istirahat kita sudah selesai. Aku hanya berpikir tentang tugas perusahan Hyuuga yang harus kuselesaikan secepatnya." jawab Ino berbohong._

 _"Ino-san benar. Waktu istirahat kita habis. Ayo kembali ke meja masing-masing dan bekerja!" perintah Kiba. Ino hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil._

* * *

 **WE BELONG TOGETHER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak perlu menjadi wanita yang berpura-pura ramah untuk menarik simpati orang-orang disekitarnya. Sifat Ino secara alami adalah wanita yang gampang bergaul dan ramah kepada siapapun. Cara Ino tersenyum, pandangan mata biru jernihnya saat berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya seperti ia dapat masuk ke dalam pikiran mereka sehingga membuat hati siapapun mudah untuk ia masuki. Tak terkecuali dengan Itachi. Saat ini, jam istirahat telah usah bahkan hampir memasuki jam pulang kantor tetapi Itachi ingin pergi ke bawah untuk sekedar membeli kopi. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasannya saja untuk meninggalkan ruangannya dan melewati ruangan baru Ino. Setelah beberapa hari tidak melihatnya, akhirnya Itachi dapat melihat sosok wanita pirang cantik meskipun terhalang oleh jendela besar ruangan kerja tersebut.

Itachi menatapnya dalam diam, mengamati bagaimana Ino dengan mudah dapat bersosialisasi dengan rekan-rekan barunya di tim virtual, tersenyum hangat dan ramah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian Itachi berpikir apakah Ino dapat dengan mudah melupakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu? Apa itu tidak berefek apa-apa padanya? Kenapa Itachi merasa sepertinya ia yang malah terganggu dengan hal itu? Ingin rasanya menarik tangan Ino, memeluknya erat, menciumnya dan menghirup aroma tubuh yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Kenapa dengannya? Kenapa ia merasa tidak rela jika Ino pergi jauh dari diri dan pandangannya?

Kemudian Itachi teringat telepon dari ibunya yang menasehatinya panjang lebar mengenai calon istri dan pernikahan. Ingatkan dia untuk mengutuk Shisui karena undangan pernikahan yang sampai di tangan ibunya menyebabkan Itachi harus mendengarkan 'kuliah' tentang pernikahan dari ibunya yang sudah sangat-sangat tidak sabar menginginkan Itachi untuk menikah. Ia tersenyum sinis mengingat itu dan kembali menatap Ino yang sedang duduk di depan komputer, beruntung meja Ino menghadap jendela jadi ia bisa dengan jelas menatapnya. Itachi berpikir mengenai konsep sehidup semati yang selama ini selalu membuat telinganya risih. Lalu ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana jika ia melakukan itu dengan Ino?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, _Bakaniki_?" ucap sesorang menepuk pundak Itachi. Terperanjat dan tersadar, saat ini Itachi tak lagi berdiri sendiri karena Sasuke, entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri menemaninya.

" _Nani_?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke kemudian mengikuti kemana arah mata kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Oh, Yamanaka Ino? Berhenti menatapnya begitu! Kau terlihat lebih mirip seperti Paman Jiraya dan Kakashi- _san_ dibandingkan CEO perusahaan. Dasar _bakaniki_!" ejek Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat seperti pengangguran dan ibu-ibu penyuka gosip. Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Itachi pada akhirnya mengalihkan atensinya dari Ino kepada adiknya. "Kita ke ruanganku saja." lanjut Itachi akhirnya pergi ke ruangannya.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?" tanya Sasuke tepat ketika pintu lift terbuka. Itachi diam memasukki lift diikuti Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia kemudian menekan angka 7 dimana ruangannya berada.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Sakura sudah menceritakan semua padaku mengenai Yamanaka- _san_." Lift terbuka dan Itachi dan Sasuke segera keluar dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Itachi. Sesampainya, Sasuke langsung duduk di sofa disusul oleh Itachi.

"Apakah aku menyukainya?" tanya Itachi pelan yang terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sadar jika kau menyukainya? Itu sangat jelas terlihat! Padahal Sakura menganggapku pacar yang tidak peka, ternyata ada yang jauh lebih tidak peka."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku merasa Ino berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang lain. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa, tapi rasanya sangat nyaman jika ada Ino kemudian berubah sesak saat dia tidak memprioritaskanku."

"Itu artinya kau 1000% menyukainya! Jika kau tidak segera menjadikannya milikmu, aku rasa Yamanaka- _san_ akan menjadi milik orang lain. Dia cantik." DEG! Ucapan Sasuke membuat hati Itachi kembali kalang kabut.

"Kau menyebut Ino cantik tetapi sudah memiliki kekasih. Kekasihmu adalah sahabat Ino. Jangan menjadi pria brengsek seperti si kepala nanas itu!" seru Itachi marah.

"Kenapa kau jadi melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku?!" ucap Sasuke tak kalah sengit.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau kenapa kemari?"

"Aku hanya meminta agar Sakura dipindahkan lagi ke tim semula. Aku tidak mau dia jadi sekretarismu, _aniki_."

"Jadi kau… Dari perusahaanmu mengunjungi perusahaanku hanya ingin meminta agar pacarmu tidak dijadikan sekretarisku? _Kami-sama_ ! Kau bisa menelponku! Dan kenapa kau yang meminta bukannya Sakura?" ucap Itachi memijit pelipisnya lelah.

"Sakura tidak akan berani. Lagipula hari ini aku juga ingin berkencan dengan Sakura, jadi sekalian saja aku mampir ke sini." jawab Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sialan! Kau sedang mengejekku, _otouto_? Baiklah, aku akan mengaturnya, kau tenang saja. Jika tidak ada urusan apa-apa lagi silakan keluar dan nikmati kencan kalian." ucap Itachi sambil berjalan ke meja kerjanya.

"Wah, _aniki_ ~ Kau menjadi sensitif sekali. Yamanaka- _san_ memang luar biasa." ucap Sasuke menyeringai lalu keluar dari ruangan kakaknya itu sebelum nyawanya terancam.

* * *

 **(Ino POV)**

.

.

.

Di ruangan tim virtual, hanya tersisa aku dan Tenten saja, bahkan kulihat Tenten sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Sementara aku? Aku masih sibuk dengan komputerku untuk menyelesaikan tugasku yang terbengkalai selama tiga hari. Huh~ Biasanya aku cukup cepat mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor tapi kali ini pikiran dan hatiku tidak bisa diajak kompromi karena kejadian dengan Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu berdampak besar untuk kualitas kerjaku. Haha! Lucu sekali bukan? Apa hanya aku yang merasakan efek ini? Pastinya! Tidak mungkin Itachi merasakannya juga karena dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku. Dasar Ino bodoh!

"Ino- _san_?" panggil Tenten mengalihkan atensiku.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Tenten- _san_?" tanyaku sambil memperbaiki posisi duduk.

"Iya. Apakah tidak apa-apa bagimu untuk mengerjakan tugas di ruangan ini seorang diri?"

"Hmm… _Daijoubu_." ucapku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan, ya~" Kulihat Tenten pergi meninggalkan ruangan tim visual. Tersisalah hanya aku seorang diri di ruangan ini. Baru beberapa kalimat aku memulai untuk mengerjakan laporanu yang belum selesai, pintu ruangan terbuka dan itu membuatku cukup terkejut. Aku bukannya penakut tapi hanya terkejut, ingat itu!

"Astaga _Forehead_! Kau membuatku terkejut!"

"Kau masih bekerja? Bukankah ini sudah lewat jam pulang kantor?" tanya Sakura mendekati mejaku.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan tugas dan laporanku yang terbengkalai selama tiga hari izin tidak masuk." jawabku tidak memperhatikan Sakura dan mulai mengerjakan laporanku kembali.

"Kau baru sembuh _pig_! Jangan memforsir dirimu seperti itu." ceramah Sakura.

" _Wakatta_. Tinggal sedikit lagi, tenang saja." dustaku. "Kau sendiri belum pulang?"

"Aku ada kencan makan malam dengan Sasuke, saat ini ia sedang mengambil mobil di parkiran kemudian aku melihatmu masih di ruangan ini."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Sasuke mungkin sudah ada di depan gedung. Cepat sana!"

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hmm… Cepatlah pergi _forehead_ ~ Selamat bersenang-senang ya!" ucapku.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, langsung hubungki aku, oke?" pinta Sakura yang sudah membuka pintu ruangan dan tidak akan keluar sebelum aku menjawabnya. Dasar Sakura!

"Iya. Tenang saja~ Dagh." jawabku melambaikan tangan. Pintu pun tertutup.

Aku kembali mengerjakan laporanku. Karena ini hari Jumat dan besok libur jadi aku berusaha menyelesaikannya, aku tidak mau kalau _weekend_ -ku terganggu karena memikirkan laporan, lagipula Uchiha Corp juga melarang karyawannya membawa pekerjaan ke rumah masing-masing. Alasannya? Takut data akan dicuri, takut data akan tersebar kepada perusahaan lain, dan seperti itulah~

Dua laporan sudah selesai, tetapi masih ada dua lagi yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8, artinya sudah lewat 3 jam dari standar pulang kantor. Aku kemudian bangkit dari kursiku dan menuju dispenser yang ada di dekat pintu untuk mengambil segelas air, Sakura mungkin akan menceramahiku jika dia tahu aku melewatkan makan malam dan hanya minum air putih saja. Sambil tersenyum kecil aku berjalan menuju mejaku untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan kembali namun tiba-tiba pintu terbuka berbarengan dengan lampu yang mati.

" _Kami-sama_!" ucapku berusaha menahan rasa takutku dengan membekap mulutku sendiri.

Saat berusaha untuk berjalan sambil meraba-raba meja untuk mengambil ponselku, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Pelukannya sangat erat. Aku berusaha meronta karena terkejut namun pelukannya malah semakin mengerat.

"Lepaskan! Kumohon lepaskan! Siapa kau?!" teriakku yang merasa ketakutan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat orang itu karena ia berada di belakangku ditambah dengan lampu yang mati.

Akan tetapi teriakkan pertannyaanku tidak dijawabnya, malah aku merasakan sebuah benda keras menelusup diantara kedua pahaku. Aku mencoba melihat benda yang ada dibawahku, meski dalam keadaan cukup gelap tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa itu adalah penis yang sudah menegang. Panik, takut dan _speechless_ kurasakan saat itu juga. Penis yang sudah menegang itu mulai maju mundur di antara pahaku karena orang itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Dan aku sendiri tidak sadar bahwa rok miniku sudah terangkat sehingga jika cahaya lampu menyala, orang-orang pasti akan bisa dengan jelas melihat celana dalamku.

"Lepaskan! Kumohon! Mmmm..." ucapku memohon dan berusaha menahan desahanku. Sial! Jika begini terus aku benar-benar akan kehilangan kontrol! Saat aku berusaha meronta, tiba-tiba tangan seseorang yang memelukku itu meraih dadaku dan dengan gerakan kasar meremasnya. "Kyaaa! Hentikan!" Aku berusaha teriak tetapi suaraku seperti serak dan tertahan.

"Ino- _chan_..." bisik seseorang itu tepat di telingaku. Deg! Suara ini… Aku mengenalnya.

"Uchiha- _sama_?"

"Ino... Aku sangat merindukanmu." ucap Itachi membuka paksa kancing _blazer_ -ku sambil masih menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Ia menggesekan penisnya tepat pada vaginaku yang masih berbalut celana dalam.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Itachi masih ada di kantor hingga jam segini, kupikir ia akan pulang lebih awal karena tidak ingin melihatku. Entah mengapa aku hanya bisa diam menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Itachi pada tubuhku. Mungkin saja tubuh dan diriku sangat-sangat merindukannya. Kulihat Itachi sudah berhasil membuka _blazer_ kerjaku dan sekarang ia mulai membuka kancing kemejaku satu persatu, tidak sekasar saat membuka _blazer_ -ku. Bibirnya menjilati telinga dan kemudian menggigit-gigit kecil tengkuk-ku. Setelah kemejaku berhasil dibukanya, dengan lembut ia melepaskan kemejaku sehingga punggungku dapat merasakan tubuh Itachi yang masih berbalut kemeja kerja.

"Ita- Uchiha- _sama_ , apa yang anda lakukan?" tanyaku menahan tangannya saat aku merasakan ia meremas dadaku yang masih tertutup _bra_.

Itachi tidak merespon dengan kata-kata tetapi langsung melepaskan _bra_ -ku begitu saja dan membuatku _topless_ dalam sekejap, kemudian ia meremas mesra dadaku dan bibirnya mengecup setiap jengkal leher dan pundakku yang sudah sangat terekspos.

"Ino- _chan_ ~ Maafkan aku." ucap Itachi sambil masih terus meremas dadaku, menggesekkan penisnya dan menciumi pundakku.

"Uchiha- _san,_ anda meminta maaf?" tanyaku ingin memperjelas.

"Hentikan berbicara formal padaku!" Kata-kata formalku malah membuat Itachi meremas dadaku dengan cukup kasar.

"Ngghhh… Itachi- _kun_." desahku lolos dan aku menuruti permintaannya.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, _babe_." ucapnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhku dan langsung mengulum bibir _pink_ -ku tanpa ampun Ino. Aku membalas ciuman panas Itachi dan mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya.

Benar saja, Itachi masih berpakaian lengkap dengan kemeja putih panjangnya yang bagian lengan sudah digulung setengah membuatnya terlihat seksi meski dalam keadaan remang-remang seperti ini. Dan seperti biasanya Itachi mengeluarkan penisnya hanya dengan membuka _resleting_ celana kerjanya. Tangannya kemudian menelusuri punggungku yang sudah tidak terbalut apa-apa dan kemudian turun dan meremas bokongku. Jari jemarinya mengelus mesra vaginaku yang masih berbalut celana dalam.

"Aaaahhhhh~" erangku saat tiba-tiba jarinya menelusup masuk ke dalam vaginaku, mengocoknya dan memijat klitoris-ku.

Nikmat yang kurasakan membuatku meraih kemeja Itachi dan membuka kacingnya satu persatu, setelah terbuka maka terlihatlah tubuh atletis Itachi. Kuraba _nipple_ dan kuusap lembut _abs_ seksi miliknya.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, Ino." erangnya. Itachi lalu meraih penisnya, mencoba memasukkan ke dalam lubang vaginaku melalui sela-sela celana. Ia menarik bokongku dan menggendongku hingga merapat ke tembok. Aku berusaha meraih penisnya dan membantunya memasukkan itu ke dalam vaginaku.

"Nggghhhh~ Ahhh~" erang kami bersamaan saat penis Itachi yang besar memasukki lubang kenikmatanku.

Itachi tidak langsung menggerakan pinggulnya, ia mendiamkan penisnya di dalam vaginaku yang berdenyut kemudian tangannya meraih bokongku dan mulai memaju-mundurkannya. Di ruangan yang gelap dan sepi terdengar jelas suara gesekkan nikmat kami.

"Ahhh~ Itachi- _kun,_ bagaimana ahhh… jika ada orang yang masuk ke ruangan ini?"

"Aku sudah menguncinya." jawab Itachi masih meneruskan gerakan _in-out_ nya secara intens. Akibatnya, dadaku yang sudah tidak menggunakan _bra_ bergoyang berlawanan arah dengan goyangan tubuhku.

"Itachi- _kun_ , hisap dadaku~." pintaku menggoda. Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi meraih dadaku dan mulai menghisap _nipple_ -ku dengan rakus. Gerakan Itachi semakin lama semakin cepat, dada dan vaginaku diberikan _service_ yang sangat baik sehingga aku merasa mencapai klimaks-ku. "Itachi~ Aku akan keluar~"

" _Me too, babe_! _I'm cumming inside you_ ~"

Spurrtt~ Spurrtt~ Kami berdua mencapai klimaks bersama dan sperma Itachi yang cukup banyak keluar di dalamku mulai tumpah disela-sela penyatuan kami. Aku merasa cukup lelah namun juga antusias. Kulihat Itachi mendudukan dirinya di lantai, dan menidurkanku yang masih kelelahan. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia meraih kedua kakiku dan meletakan diatas pundaknya. Itachi mulai menggenjot penisnya lagi yang masih tertanam di vaginaku.

"Astaga! Itachi, aku baru saja keluar. Aku belum ahhhh~~ siap…"

"Kau taku kan _babe_ jika aku sudah tidak melakukannya selama 3 bahkan 4 hari. Aku benar-benar tersiksa. Jadi, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini." pintanya semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya sehingga aku hanya bisa pasrah menikmati kenikmatan duniawi ini. Aku juga merindukan tubuhnya!

"Ahh~ Itachi- _kun kimochiiii_ ~~ ahhh~~" erangku mencapai klimaks lagi.

Klimaks-ku malah membuat gerakan penis Itachi semakin mudah dan licin, dan itu membuat Itachi semakin menggila. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan semburan hangat spera Itachi yang memenuhi rahimku. Kami berdua sama-sama banjir keringat. Entah bagaimana keadaan ruangan ini, keringat dan _love juice_ kami bercampur. Ini gila! Kami biasanya selalu melakukan seks di ruangan Itachi dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana ruangan ini bisa bersih kembali atau tidak. Kulihat Itachi menidurkan kepalanya di belahan dadaku.

"Itachi- _kun_ kau benar-benar bernapsu~ Kita tidak tahu apakah ruangan ini bisa bersih kembali."

"Tenang saja, kita tidak membuat ruangan ini terlalu berantakan. Jika masalah aroma, ruangan ini kan mempunyai pengharum ruangan otomatis, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." jawabnya sambil menciumi dadaku.

"Hmm… Kau benar~" ucapku mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke apartemenmu dan melanjutkannya!" ajak Itachi langsung bangkit dan mengambil _bra,_ kemeja dan _blazer_ -ku.

"Kau masih ingin melanjutkannya?" tanyaku mulai merapikan diri.

"Aku akan melakukannya terus dan terus sampai spermaku kering." jawab Itachi sambil terkekeh. Setelah merapikan semuanya, kami bergegas meninggalkan kantor dan pergi menuju apartemenku.

* * *

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen Ino dan memarkirkan mobil, Itachi dengan cepat menarik tangan Ino menuju kamar wanita itu. Itachi yang tak sabaran langsung memasukkan _password_ dan membuka pintunya. Itachi memang mengetahui _password_ apartemen milik Ino dan sebaliknya. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, tiba-tiba Ino mendorong tubuh Itachi hingga ia terduduk di sofa panjang yang berada di ruangan itu, Ino kemudian berlutut sambil meraba mesra gundukan yang terlihat jelas dari balik celana kerja Itachi.

"Maaf jika sudah membuatmu menahan ini." ucap Ino mulai membuka _resleting_ celana Itachi dan mengeluarkan penis Itachi yang memang masih menegang. "Biarkan aku bermain dengan penismu." lanjut Ino mulai mengocok pelan penis Itachi.

Setelah mengocok dengan gerakan intens dan melihat Itachi memejamkan mata tanda nikmat, Ino kemudian memasukkan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengulumnya, meski penis Itachi tidak bisa masuk seutuhnya ke dalam mulutnya karena ukurannya yang besar, tetapi Ino sebisa mungkin memberikan _service_ yang nikamt untuk Itachi. Itachi mengerang merasakan ujung penisnya dipermainkan Ino, ia merasakan lidah hangat Ino menjelajahi setiap inchi penisnya dan tangan Ino meraba lembut _twinsball_ -nya sambil sesekali menggigit erotis 'kedua bola kembar' miliknya itu.

"Ahhhh~ Ino aku tidak bisa menahannya." erang Itachi menahan kepala Ino dan menumpahkan spermanya di mulut wanita pirang tersebut. Ino langsung saja menelan sperma Itachi tanpa tersisa. "Kau selalu tahu cara membuatku nikmat." Itachi lalu bangkit dan menarik Ino untuk ikut berdiri, kemudian Itachi mulai melucuti semua pakaian Ino hingga sekarang Ino benar-benar tanpa busana.

"Kau curang~! Selalu membiarkan aku telanjang sendirian sementara pakaianmu masih lengkap." ucap Ino sambil cemberut. Itachi terkekeh kemudian membuka semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya juga.

"Ino… Kau sudah memaafkanku, kan?"

"Hmm…" jawab Ino sambil mengangguk.

"Jika begitu, izinkan aku untuk menyelesaikan ini."

" _Nani_? Lagi?" ucap Ino. "Kita istirahat dul- kyaaaa~~~" ucap Ino terputus karena Itachi mendorongnya berbaring di sofa dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menindihnya dan memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentakan sambil memainkan payudara indah Ino. Itachi membiarkan penisnya diam dan dipijat oleh vagina Ino.

"Ino… Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu." bisik Itachi lembut di telinga Ino sambil memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Ino dan memainkan _nipple_ Ino yang sudah mengeras. DEG! Ino terdiam terpaku, entah mengapa hatinya menghangat dan ia merasa begitu senang mendengar pernyataan dari Itachi.

" _Hontou ni_ Itachi- _kun_?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Mulai sekarang jangan memberikan hatimu kepada pria lain dan jangan memberikan tubuhmu pada pria lain. Hati dan tubuhmu hanya milikku seorang karena kau adalah calon istriku."

"Calon… istri?" tanya Ino terkejut.

"Izinkan aku menginap malam ini, lalu besok kita akan ke rumahku dan menemui orangtuaku. Aku akan melamarmu." terang Itachi mengelus lembut surai pirang Ino yang halus.

"Itachi- _kun…_ " Ino kehilangan kata-kata. Ia merasa bahagia hingga tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku sudah benar-benar gila karenamu. Aku tidak ingin orang lain memilikimu." ucap Itachi menghapus air mata Ino. "Ino- _chan…_ Ayo kita menikah!" Ino tersenyum senang namun tiba-tiba berubah cemberut.

"Mana ada orang melamar sambil melakukan seks seperti ini?"

"Aku buktinya." jawab Itachi tersenyum puas. "Tidak ada kata penolakan!" lanjutnya sambil mencium bibir Ino yang cemberut.

"Kenapa memangnya jika aku menolak?" tanya Ino yang membuat Itachi memicingkan matanya tanda tidak suka.

"Jika kau menolak aku akan menghamilimu." jawabnya santai sambil terkekeh.

" _Nani_?" ucap Ino terkejut sambil memukul pelan dada Itachi. "Jika aku menerimanya?"

"Kita akan melakukan seks sampai puas."

"Astaga! Kenapa semuanya hanya memberi keuntungan padamu saja? Menyebalkan."

" _I Love You_." bisik Itachi tepat di kuping Ino.

"Jika kau mengatakan _I Love You_ , aku juga akan mengatakan tiga kata untukmu." ucap Ino.

"Apa? Aku bersedia menerimamu?"

" _ **We Belong Together**_." jawab Ino tersenyum. "Astaga, penismu berdenyut dan membesar di dalam vaginaku." pekik Ino.

"Kata-katamu membuatku terangsang." jawab Itachi.

"Aku sangat lega karena kau yang akan menjadi suamiku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi membelai lembut wajah Ino.

"Aku kehilangan keperawananku dan aku sempat berfikir bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menikah. Tapi Tuhan mempertemukanku denganmu."

"Kau mengingatku?"

"Semenjak kejadian saat aku baru bekerja di perusahaanmu dan kau tiba-tiba menyerangku, setelahnya aku mengetahui itu adalah kau." jawab Ino memainkan rambut hitam Itachi.

"Aku sudah memberikan nomor teleponku tapi kau tidak pernah menghubungiku." ucap Itachi. "Apa kau tahu? Aku hampir gila karenamu!"

"Aku tidak tahu kau memberi nomor telepon karena setelah membaca _note_ itu aku sangat marah dan langsung merobeknya dan juga _cheque_ pemberianmu." jawab Ino cemberut. "Akupun baru sadar itu adalah kau saat melihat tandatangan-mu sama seperti yang ada di _cheque_ itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku saat kau ingat itu adalah aku?"

"Aku takut." cicit Ino. "Lagipula aku juga berpikir bahwa kau hanya menganggapku _sex doll_ -mu jadi akan percuma bila aku memberitahumu."

"Maafkan aku." ucap Itachi memeluk Ino. "Saat itu aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara meminta maaf kepadamu. Tetapi setelahnya aku benar-benar selalu memikirkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Saat aku melihat _CV_ -mu, tanpa pikir panjang aku menerimamu dan seenaknya memindahkanmu menjadi sekretarisku. Aku berpikir bahwa Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu"

"Jadi kau menerimaku bukan karena kemampuanku? Dan tiba-tiba kau menyerangku dan memintaku untuk menjadi partner seks-mu karena kau 'terangsang' olehku?"

"Setelahnya aku baru tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang handal dalam pekerjaan." ucap Itachi. "Maaf jika saat itu aku menakutimu. Kau tahu? Sepertinya aku yang terlebih dahulu jatuh cinta padamu, Ino."

"Jangan bohong. Kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau jatuh cinta padaku saat di kantor tadi." bantah Ino tak terima.

"Memangnya kapan kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Itachi sambil menciumi perpotongan leher Ino.

"Hmm… Aku rasa setelah tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang mengambil keperawananku dan saat menjadi sekretarismu."

"Kalau begitu, akulah yang menang." jawab Itachi mencium bibir Ino lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mulai tertarik padamu saat kita bertemu di toilet."

"Bertemu di toilet? Kapan?"

"Saat hubunganmu dengan pria berambut nanas itu kandas, kau menangis dalam toilet pria." jawab Itachi tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

"Astaga! Jadi itu kau yang mengganggu acaraku menangis? Aku tidak mengingatnya karena pikiranku sedang kacau." jawab Ino malu.

"Aku menyukaimu saat aku bertemu denganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saat itu hujan deras dan aku hampir menabrakmu yang sedang mabuk."

" _Nani_? Wah~ Aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Tentu saja kau tidak ingat, kau selalu memanggil nama Shika-shika itu. Membuatku kesal saja!"

"Maaf… Aku kan sedang mabuk dan baru putus." ungkap Ino memasang _puppy eyes_ -nya. "Lagipula lelaki macam apa kau? Menyerang gadis yang sedang mabuk." ejek Ino.

"Kau yang memintanya."

"Aku meminta Shikamaru."

" _Urusai_! Jangan membahas lelaki itu lagi. Jika dia sampai mendekatimu lagi, tidak akan kubiarkan dia hidup dengan tenang." ancam Itachi yang malahan membuat Ino geli.

Itachi kemudian malah memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan memulai seksnya lagi dengan Ino. Ino yang saat ini sedang senang menerimanya dengan ikhlas. Mereka berdua malah semakin bermain dengan liar dan napsu membuncah. Klimaks ketiga kali secara bersamaan menutup malam yang indah antara Itachi dan Ino. Kemudian Itachi menggendong Ino ala _bridal style_ menuju tempat tidur dan mereka pun tertidur tanpa busana dan hanya tertutup selimut tebal sambil berpelukan.

* * *

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya, di kamar bernuansa ungu terlihat _gorden_ masih tertutup tetapi suara decit ranjang, desahan mesra, erangan nikmat dan gesekkan-gesekkan erotis sudah menggema di dalam kamar itu.

"Aaahhh~ Itachi- _kun_ ~~" desah Ino merasakan penis Itachi membesar dan siap memuntahkan seluruh spermanya.

"Ino! _I'm cumming_... Nghhh~" ucap Itachi sambil memeluk erat Ino.

"Apa hari ini kita jadi ke rumahmu?" tanya Ino yang tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh Itachi.

"Hmm~ Tapi aku ingin makan, masakanmu dahulu. Maukah kau memasaknya sekarang, Ino- _chan_?" pinta Itachi manja.

"Aku akan memasak masakkan spesial untukmu." jawab Ino sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manja Itachi. Ino kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk memakai baju dan menuju ke dapur namun tiba-tiba Itachi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bisakah kamu memasak seperti ini saja?" tanya Itachi sambil menciumi tengkuk Ino.

"Seperti ini? Tanpa busana?"

"Hmm."

"Baiklah." jawab Ino. Ino kemudian berjalan ke dapur tanpa mengenakan pakaian sedikitpun kemudian disusul Itachi yang memakaikan apron putih sehingga membuat Ino tampak seksi.

"Apa kau suka celemek ini? Kau terlihat imut." puji Itachi memeluk Ino dari belakang kemudian mulai memainkan payudara Ino yang tertutup apron.

"Hentikan Itachi- _kun~_! Jangan menggodaku." ucap Ino. "Nggghh~~ Aku akan memasak spaghetti saja. Bagaimana?" tanya Ino mencoba menahan desahan nikmat karena tangan Itachi memainkan payudaranya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Buat spaghettinya _al dente_ saja, ya." pinta Itachi tiba-tiba memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Ino dari belakang.

"Hyaaa! Itachi- _kun_! Jika seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa memasak." ucap Ino menahan dirinya dengan berpegagan pada pinggir meja dapur.

"Ada yang salah? Kau tetap bisa memasak sambil kita melakukan seks." sahut Itachi melakukan gerakan _in-out_ sambil memijat lembut payudara Ino dari belakang.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Tidak mungkin aku bisa memasak seperti ini. Ini sangat nikmat dan membuat kakiku seperti _jelly_. Ahhh~~"

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin tambahan saus di spaghettiku." ucap Itachi semakin mempercepat gerakan _in-out_ nya. "Ino ahhhh~ Aku keluaarrrr~~~" desah Itachi mengeluarkan spermanya lagi di rahim Ino.

"Ahhhh~ Itachi- _kun_ ~~" jerit Ino nikmat.

Akhirnya, Ino memasak dua piring spaghetti dengan durasi terlama mengalahkan orang yang amatir dalam hal memasak. Padahal dengan waktu 15 menit saja, ia bisa menyelesaikan masakkannya tetapi gara-gara Itachi mengintervensi kegiatan memasaknya alhasil, ia membutuhkan waktu 1,5 jam hanya untuk memasak dua piring spaghetti.

"Suapi aku~" pinta Itachi menarik Ino agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Apa kita akan makan tanpa busana seperti ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita nyalakan penghangat dan mandi air hangat jika kedinginan." jawab Itachi.

"Baiklah~ Ayo makan! Bilang aaaa~~" ucap Ino menyuapi Itachi seperti anak kecil.

"Ini enak, Ino- _chan_." puji Itachi memeluk erat Ino yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Eh? Itachi- _kun_ , penismu membesar lagi."

"Kau selalu membuatku _horny_ , _babe_ ~"

"Kita harus berisap-siap ke rumahmu."

"Kalau begitu kita mandi air hangat bersama!" seru Itachi menggendong Ino menuju kamar mandi.

"Ah, dasar Itachi _hentai_!" jerit Ino dalam kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **おまけ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(After Wedding Party)_

 _._

"Umm, Itachi- _kun_... Apakah kita akan benar-benar melakukannya disini?" tanya Ino terbaring di sofa masih dengan _wedding dress_ -nya. "Aku rasa kita harus ke kamar kita terlebih dahulu." lanjutnya.

Setelah acara pernikahan mereka selesai digelar, Itachi dengan cepat membawa Ino menjauh dari _wedding hall_ mereka. Itachi membawa Ino masuk ke ruangan tempat dimana Ino menunggu sebelum prosesi pernikahan mereka berlangsung.

"Tidak! Aku ingin melakukan seks disini sambil melihatmu tetap mengenakan gaun pengantin." ucap Itachi mulai menurunkan _wedding dress_ Ino sampai ke bawah perut dan saat ini ia bisa dengan bebas melihat payudara mulus Ino. "Kumohon jangan katakan tidak, Ino." Hal yang mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang sangsi bahwa seorang Uchiha Itachi bisa memohon, tapi tidak bagi Ino. Ia sudah tahu rahasia-rahasia kecil dalam diri Itachi.

"Tapi..."

"Lihat penisku sudah menjadi seperti ini." ucap Itachi yang sudah menggeluarkan penisnya yang tegak dari dalam celananya. "Ayo, kita lakukan seks masih dengan pakaian pengantin kita."

"Dasar Itachi- _kun_." ucap Ino mulai memasukkan penis Itachi ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya.

"Ah~ Aku tidak mau melakukan _foreplay_. Aku mau langsung bagian intinya saja." ucap Itachi menarik Ino dan membalikkan badannya menjadi _doggy style_. "Apa kau siap, Ino?" tanya Itachi mulai mengesek-gesekkan penisnya di vagina Ino.

"Hmm..." jawab Ino yang kemudian merasakan penis Itachi yang besar itu memasukki dirinya. "Apa kamu benar-benar _horny_? Penismu besar sekali." lanjut Ino. "Ahhhh~~ Itachi- _kun_! Jangan langsung memasukkannya sekaligus." erang Ino merasakan sesak karena penis besar Itachi memenuhi vaginanya dan menghantam rahimnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, Ino. Kau terlihat sangat seksi dengan gaun pengantin itu." ucap Itachi sambil memegang pinggang Ino dan mulai melakukan gerakan _in-out_ dalam posisi _doggy style_.

"Aku merasakan penismu hangat dan berdenyut... ahhhh~~ Penismu melelehkan vaginaku~ Itachi- _kun kimochiii_ aahhh~~" Mendengar desahan nikmat Ino membuat Itachi makin menjadi. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa namun tidak melepaskan penyatuannya dengan Ino. Saat ini, posisi mereka adalah melakukan seks sambil duduk dimana Ino seperti dipangku Itachi namun Ino memunggungi Itachi.

"Aku akan keluar, Ino! Aku akan keluar dan membuatmu hamil!" seru Itachi mempercepat gerakan _in-out_ nya sehingga terdengar jelas sekali bunyi gesekkan-gesekkan erotis di dalam ruangan itu. "Aku akan memiliki anak darimu! _I'm cumming_ Ino~~~ nghhh~" ucap Itachi sambil memeluk erat Ino dari belakang.

"Kyaaa~~ Ahhh~~ Sperma hangatmu mengalir di dalamku. Aku bisa merasakan spermamu mengalir di dalam rahimku, Itachi- _kun_ ~~" Ino masih merasakan _cumshot_ Itachi di dalam rahimnya, ia sendiri merasa senang namun juga lelah. "Kau keluar banyak sekali, Itachi- _kun_. Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar hamil?" tanya Ino pada Itachi yang masih memeluknya dan menciumi lehernya.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin memiliki anak dariku?" tanya Itachi menggigit-gigit kecil leher Ino hingga muncul warna kemerahan di leher putih nan mulus milik istrinya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau." ucap Ino menghentikan aksi Itachi yang bercumbu dengan lehernya. Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang dan mengecup singkat bibir Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Karena saat ini kita sudah sah dan resmi, aku juga berpikir untuk memiliki dan menimang bayi darimu. Aku merasa seks yang kita lakukan setelah menikah seperti saat ini jauh lebih baik dari biasanya."

"Ah~ Sial!" seru Itachi.

"Astaga Itachi- _kun_! Aku merasakan penismu menjadi besar lagi di dalamku."

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai ronde kedua untuk memastikan bahwa kau akan benar-benar hamil anakku!"

"Tunggu Itachi- _kun_! Tid- aahhh~ Kyaaa!"

Pengantin baru tersebut pun melanjutkan lagi kegiatan _making a baby_ tanpa tahu bahwa di luar ruangan tersebut ada sepasang yang sedari tadi menguping kegiatan mereka, yaitu wanita berambut pink beserta lelaki berambut hitam gelap.

"Woaahh~ Itachi- _nii_ luar biasa~ Dia mulai lagi dengan _pig_." ucap Sakura yang merasa _excited._

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tunangan Sakura dan juga adik lelaki kesayangan dan satu-satunya dari Itachi.

"Sttt~ Jangan berisik Sasuke- _kun_."

"Ayo kita juga menikah supaya bisa seperti mereka!" ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah yang membuat Sakura terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END - おわり**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ** _Terimakasih sudah membaca, memberikan support dan saran untuk menyelesaikan fanfiction ini. Saya ucapkan juga permintaan maaf karena membuat pembaca menunggu (sangat) lama untuk membaca fanfic ini hingga tamat._** ** _Saya akan membalas semua review / comment pada bagian akhir fanfic ini._**

 ** _Selanjutnya, saya akan berencana membuat fanfic Ino rated M lagi xD hahahaaa... (jika ada waktu luang ('3')v hahhaa) Jaa, mata~! Sampai bertemu di fanfic selanjutnya ^^_**


	6. Izumi's Replies

Hallo _minna-san_ ~ Terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah membaca, menunggu dan memberi review FF We Belong Together ini. Saya berusaha membalas review kalian satu persatu. Review kalian sangat membantu saya dalam menyelesaikan fanfic ini~ Sampai bertemu di fanfic selanjutnya yaaaa~~~ _Jaa, mata ne_

* * *

 **hazelBlonde**

paraaaah rate Mnya, tapi aku sukaaa wkwk, duuh itachi mesum bangettt ya disini wkwk.  
Btw ini fanfic jngan kelamaan updateeeee ya, semangaaatttt Izumi-san

 _Maafkan jika terlalu frontal ya huhuuu T.T saya belum bisa buat rated M yang tersirat nan puitis~ Arigachuuu sudah mau membaca dan mengikuti ff We Belong Together_

 _._

 **RyuiMochi97**

lanjuuut ._.

 _Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktu membaca ff We Belong Together~ ^^_

 _._

 **Erica719**

Kok cerita sama summarynya beda yahhh:'v

 _Mungkin karena masih chapter 1 jadinya belum sesuai dengan summary, ya… Gomenasai kalau belum bisa menyeseuaikan dengan summary dan arigatouuuu sudah mau membaca ff We Belong Together :3_

 _._

 **Blonde8**

lanjut author san

ijin fave

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca ff We Belong Together~ dan memfavoritkan ff ini ^^_

 _._

 **sasuhina69**

wowww rate M plus plus banget nihh. Kerennn

 _Kkk~ Maafkan jika terlalu frontal yaa~~ terimakasih sudah membaca ff We Belong Together_

 _._

 **Arum Junnie**

wah, itachi ada rasa sama ino? Lanjut

 _Iya ada rasa… rasa sayang / kkk~ terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff We Belong Together ini_

 _._

 **INOcent Cassiopeia**

Yaampun izumi-san aku mengaga bacanya. Nooooo itu beneran abang ita sama si barbie ino? God! *mimisan*

Aku fav n follow ya? *pelukizumi-san*

 _Hahaaa… Maaf kalau terlalu frontal yaaa~ Aku belum bisa untuk membuat FF Rated M dengan tersirat_

 _Aku menunggu FF Ino barumu yaaaa~~ Semangat ^^)9_

 _._

 **hime yamanaka**

astaga astaga ceritanya hot bgt..

dilanjut :D penasaran bgmn hub itaino kedepany..

 _hahhaaa… maaf kalau ini terlalu frontal ya dan maaf kalau butuh update yang (sangat) lama… Terimakasih sudah membaca ff We Belong Together~~ :3_

 _._

 **rikichuuu**

Kok Tbc sih padahal lagi seru2 update lagi ya

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca ff We Belong Together, maaf ya jika updatenya lama~ huhuu T.T_

 _._

 **kaname**

vulgar bangeeett!itachi-kun tlonng ya klu smpi seposesif itu ma ino knpa gx nikahin ino aja jgn di jadikan budak nafsu donk...lanjut.

 _Huweee maafkan jika terlalu vulgar, frontal dan terkesan 'menjijikan' dengan bahaa yang dipakai T.T Terimakasih sudah membaca ff We Belong Together yaaa~_

 _._

 **Fina**

Loh2 laki2 yg sama ino itu sepertiny shikamaru, apa hub ino sm shika dan sepertiny itachi sangat tergila2 dengan ino wkwk, ditunggu kelanjutannya ganbate

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca dan menunggu updatean ff We Belong Together ini~~ ^^_

 _._

 **Uchiha Cullen738**

Oh my God bang Tachi..

kamu klo marah nakutin yah.

Jangan di apa2in yg engak2 ya Inonya. kasian bgt...

lanjut kak.. update cpet

 _kkk~ aku suka Itachi yang baddass gimana gitu xD kkk~ maafkan kalau Itachinya terlalu OOC T.T terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff We Belong Together meskipun tidak bisa sesuai ekspektasi agar updatenya cepat huhuuuu T.T_

 _._

 **Meyvia213**

Lanjut...penasaran dengan cerita nya.

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca ff We Belong Together~ :3_

 _._

 **ahoy**

nextttttt pleaseeeee update pleasee

hoek penasaran

 _hihiiii~ terimakasih sudah penasaran dan membaca ff We Belong Together… Gomen ne kalau updatenya sangat lama T.T_

 _._

 **Imelda Yolanda**

Hello, Izumi-san Wah, ini sangat 'dewasa' sekali. Disitu ditulisnya 19 aduh aku masih 18 mau ke 19 ini gimana dong? Aku berdosa /halah/ Wow! Ini sih sangat hot sekali ya.. Aku jarang banget baca fanfic yang 'main'nya sampe liar begini dan eksplisit banget hmm..  
Itachi-nya OOC sekali ya. Apalagi waktu dia mukul bokongnya Ino itu aduh, dia OOC sekali. Ditambah lagi fakta kalau dia benar-benar haus sex wadaw Itachi-kun /nangis/ Aku enggak memperhatian setiap katanya karena aku terlalu terbawa dengan alur. Over all sih bagus kok aku suka.. Aku pikir ini tadi Oneshot, eh ternyata masih ada lanjutannya :)) Aku tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih udah meramaikan fanfic ItaIno di archive ffn Terus berkarya. Ohya, aku fav and follow ya :))

Salam hangat,

Imelda Yolanda

 _Huweee Imelda-san~ Maafkan kalau bahasa yang kupakai sangat frontal dan aku masih belum bisa untuk menuliskan ff rated dengan bahasa puitis yang tersirat. Maafkan juga kalau Itachi di disini OOC, terkesan liar dan baddass kkk~ karena kadang aku menulis ff ini tetapi yang keluar dalam imajinasiku adalah Character Jumin Han di Mystic Messanger huweee T.T_

 _Aku juga menunggu fanfic-fancif Ino terbaru dari Imelda-san~~ Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktu membaca ff We Belong Together :3_

 _._

 **Itaino lovers**

Ka author updt dong Pliisssssss ka author aku suka bngt ma fanfic.a kereeeeeeeeennnnn abisssssss deh

 _Maaf ya kalau update-annya telalu lama T.T Terimakasih sudah suka dan membaca ff We Belong Together ^^_

 _._

 **hana109710 Yamanaka**

Huaaaa, Izumi udah wisudaaa selamat yaaaa~ aku seneng kamu udah update, d tunggu chap selanjutnya, kalau bisa up ASAP XDDD

_hana

 _Hehhee~ Arigachuuu Hana-chan~~ Maaf kalau updatenya lama dan menunggu terlalu lama, terlalu lama /nyanyi/ hahhaa xD Terimakasih sudah membaca ff We Belong Together, Hana-chan ^3^)/_

 _._

 **Imelda Yolanda**

Hello, Izumi! Apa kabar? Wah, selamat ya untuk kelulusannya. Aku turut senang mendengarnyaaa... Karena kamu udah wisuda, akhirnya bisa update ini fanfic juga hmm XD Lumayan lama ya enggak update /fanficku juga berceceran enggak aku urus/ huhu..

Ohya, tahun ini aku udah 19 tahun. Yah, meskipun belum bulannya, tapi enggak apa-apa lah ya aku baca aja ini fanfic yang ratednya M wks. Dari awal juga udah terlanjur baca haha. Tetep ya, eksplisit juga mbak Izumi ini hmm. Memang gaya nulisnya berani sekali ya lol.

Aku agak bertanya-tanya, di chapter pertama itu pertemuan Itachi dan Ino, I mean waktu pertama kali mereka bercinta itu bukannya karena Itachi tiba-tiba narik paksa Ino ke ruangannya terus dia ciumin Ino ya? Kok di chapter kedua beda ya? Atau aku salah mengerti di chapter pertama itu? Duh, agak agak lupa juga sih hehe. Kamu sih kelamaan update /digampar/ Bercanda kok haha. Aku bingung disitu aja sih..

Soal EYD, aku enggak bisa komentarin banyak, cuma lebih diperbaiki aja ya. Aku juga masih dalam tahap belajar kok dan masih banyak salah. Sama-sama belajar lah /siapa yang mau/ dan juga typo /plak/ Kalimat paling favorit sih kalimatnya Hidan yang ngatain Itachi bajingan haha. Selalu suka sih dengan candaan yang mengandung kalimat kasar gitu /aneh/ terdengar lucu aja gitu kalo dibayangin. Kesan persahabatannya malah dapet banget, imo.

Suka nonton drakor ya? Pantes aja, ada kata-kata yang sering dipake di drakor seperti, "YA!" yang sebenernya dalam bahasa Indonesia, "Hei!" haha. Ya enggak apa-apa sih. Inovasi wks. Nulis di fandom Jepang tapi ada rasa Koreanya haha. Aku juga suka segala yang berbau Korea kok. /tos/

Mungkin itu aja sih review aku(?) Sekali lagi terima kasih udah meramaikan archive ffn dengan fanfic ItaIno. Kalo ada ide, buat lagi ItaIno ya /lempar bom/ Okelah, tetap semangat dan terus berkarya!

Salam hangat,

Imelda Yolanda

 _Terimakasih atas review yang membangun Imelda-san ^^ mari sama-sama belajar, maafkan kalau ada kekuarangan dalam tulisan di berbagai chapter ff We Belong Together ini T.T_

 _Hahhaaa… Kadang aku suka lupa bahasa Jepangnya dan lebih inget ke bahasa Koreanya wkwkwk xD_

 _._

 **ayus8841**

next...  
ku tunggu ya..

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca ff We Belong Together~ ^^_

 _._

 **OnewnyanGembul**

Nextt

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca ff We Belong Together :3 kkk~_

 _._

 **Mhey-chan805**

selamat yah thor!

tenang thor kami para reader akan selalu menunggu up author

GANBATTE,NE!

 _Arigachuuu~~ sudah mau sabar dan menunggu update-an ff We Belong Together~ kkk ^^_

 _._

 **sasuhina69**

wooww akhirnya update jugaaaaa

 _Terimakasih sudah mau sabar dan menunggu update-an ff We Belong Together ^o^)/_

 _._

 **Pinky cherry**

Lanjut d0ng say...

Buat lem0n nya yg lbih h0ty and greget..

 _Maafkan jika ff We Belong Together ini masih belum terlalu hot / aku sudah berusaha semampuku dengan banyak membaca referensi rated M /plak/ hahhahaa xD Mohon ditunggu ff selanjutnya ya… terimakasih :3_

 _._

 **AuronWu39**

lanjut, seru ini ff.

wah sepertinya itachi salah sangka ya. ditunggu next chapnya.

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca dan menunggu ff We Belong Together ini (^o^)/_

 _._

 **HirunaMikk03**

Lanjutt thorr..

 _Maaf ya kalau menunggu updatean ff We Belong Together terlalu lama T.T Terimakasih mau membaca ff ini~_

 _._

 **diyuma**

lanjut please please

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca dan menunggu ff We Belong Together ini, ya~~ ^^_

 _._

 **narashikaino**

akhirnyaaaaa.. nih ff update jugaa. thor udah jamuran nunggu nya ini... tp seneng ff ini ngga di discontinue.. semangat thor buat lanjutinnya... l'll waiting this ff update.. so fighting...

 _Hahhaaa xD jamurnya sudah bisa dipanenkah? Kkk~ Terimakasih ya sudah membaca ff We Belong Together :3_

 _Sebisa mungkin aku tidak menelantarkan ff-ku dan pasti akan menamatkannya… tapi ya kendalanya ituuu hmmm…. "malas" mengetiknya padahal ide sudah cukup tumpah ruah hihiiii…. Tunggu ff Ino baruku yaaa /kedip_

 _._

 **Pinkcherry**

Duuuuh makin pnasaran nih!

Up kilat dung th0r...jgn ngaret lagi...

 _Ini adalah kelemahanku, yaitu update kilat huweee T.T Maafkan jika lama menunggu ff We Belong Together… Aku akan berusaha update untuk ff selanjutnya ^^ Terimakasih sudah membaca dan membuatku semangat untuk mengetik kkk~~_

 _._

 **ino-chan**

ah aku jadi kepikir pasti nanti bakal ada kesalah pahaman antara itaino? uhh penasaran dong kelanjutannya gimana.. tetep di update trus ya author-san, kalo bisa jan lama" ya ;)

see u next chap, ganbatte!

 _Hikksss… Maafkan aku untuk update ff We Belong Together yang terlalu lama T.T Terimakasih sudah membaca dan menunggu (^3^)_

 _._

 **Tryanayuhara**

Lanjuuuuuuuut..!  
Moga aja chapter lanjutanya ngak lama ya Thor!?

 _Huweee gomen ne tidak bisa menepati ini T.T hiksss~ Tapi terimakasih masih mau membaca dan mereview ff We Belong Together ;)_

 _._

 **AuronWu39**

semoga Ino sama Itachi bisa akur lagi. ditunggu next chapnya.

 _Hihiiii~ kalau ga akur ntar Itachinya sama aku /apaini? / terimakasih sudah membaca dan menunggu ff We Belong Together :3_

 _._

 **anonim**

semangat update dan aku akan semangat review

 _Maaf jika terkesan tidak semangat dan malas dalam menyelsaikan ff We Belong Together ini, tapi saya tidak ada niatan untuk menelantarkan ff ini T.T huhuuuu…. Terimakasih sudah mau membacanya ya~~_

 _._

 **himewulan**

Lanjuuuttttt...jangan lama lama ya nex chapnya...ingin segera mengetahui penyelesaian konflik itaino...

himewulan

Lanjuuutttt..jangan lama lama nex chap nya..pgn lihat penyelesaian konflik ita ino..ditunggu cerita2 itaino yg lain..

 _Maaf ya jika lama menunggu update ff We Belong Together T.T Terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa untuk mampir ke ff Ino terbarukuuu hihiii~_

 _._

 **ino-chan**

ino-chan beneran sakit kah author-san? ditunggu ya buat last chap nya, jangan lama" hihi..

ganbatte!

 _Sebenernya mau buat Ino hamil /astaga xD tapi nanti cerita saya tidak sesuai dengan sistematika yang sudah saya buat T.T alhasil tetep membuat Ino sakit biasa saja hahhaa xD_

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca ff We Belong Together yaaa~~ :3_

 _._

 **itaino**

Uwapiikkk tenan

#lanjut thor

#hehe

 _Heeeeehhee matur nuwun sangat xD Maaf kalau nunggu lama untuk baca lanjutan ff We Belong Together ini T.T_

 _._

 **Mhey-chan805**

Thor penasaran bgt nihh dg nasib ny si ino

apa si itachi akan sadar kalo ino itu pentng,ato akan berakhir dg ino yg ttp sakit hati k itachi

udah gk sabar mo bc next chap nihh thor

moga chap dpn cpt up,word ttp panjng,jg makin seru lg

GANBATTE!

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca ff We Belong Together ini~ Aku usahakan untuk ff selanjutnya masih dengan word yang panjang hihiiii~ Aku juga seneng kalau baca ff dengan word yang panjang :3_

 _._

 **azurradeva**

aaaaaaa gilsss.. akhirnya ini update jugak. memuaskan sekaliiiiiiii

 _Kamu puas, akupun senang /? Wkwkwk~ Terimakasih ya sudah membaca ff We Belong Together, maafkan jika update yang terlalu lama T.T_

 _._

 **yuma**

next lagi dong

 _Terimakasih ya sudah membaca ff We Belong Together ini ^3^)/_

 _._

 **himewulan**

Lanjuuttt..update nex chapt jangan kelamaan ya...pgn segera bc penyelesaian konflik itaino..ditunggu cerita2 itaino lainnya..trims

himewulan

Semoga nex chapt tidak lama ya..sudah pgn baca penyelesaian konflik itaino..ditunggu cerita2 itaino yg lainnya..itaino n sasu ini my favorite couple

 _Maaf ya klaau kelamaan untuk baca next chap ff We Belong Together ini T.T huhuuuu~~ apalah daya saya yang pemalas ini ckckck /plak_

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca dan silakan menanti ff ino terbaru saya yaaa~~ ;D_

 _._

 **Pcherry**

yaaah... Mreka gelud!

Sm0ga cepet baikan

0k d lanjuut...

 _Maunya gelud di ranjang kan so sweet /lah xD Terimakasih sudah membaca ff We Belong Together_

 _._

 **Ms. Hatake Yamanaka**

Maaf bru bsa review skrng, sbenarnya aku sasuino lovers, tp krena sasuke dan itachi sma" ganteng, aku jg ska itaino hehe

Ff ini bnar" keren skaligus hot.. :D

Ditunggu next chapnya, ganbatte!

 _Terimakasih untuk reviewnya di ff We Belong Together yaaa ;3 lain kali aku akan buat ff sasuino hihihiii… Aku juga menunggu ff ino terbarumu ^^_

 _._

 **umialfajar**

lamaaa sekaliii updatenya..ditunggu lho..

 _Maafkan aku membuat menunggu untuk membaca ff We Belong Together ini hikksss T.T Terimakasih masih mau membacanya~~_

 _._

 **himewulan**

Lamaaaa sekaliii update nya thor...

 _Mohon dimaafkan saya yang pemalas ini T.T Terimakasih sudah membaca ff We Belong Together yaa ^^_

 _._

 **Marika**

Oh man this story is so hot. I feel kinda sorry for Ino for all the things that happened to her... Firstly Shikamaru and Temari, then losing her v like that and the misunderstanding with Itachi. I was wondering why they can't recognize themselves from the past. I mean I get it that Ino was drunk as hell and she barely remember anythink but Itachi wasn't so wasted so he should remember right? Everything happened in close periods of time and that was why I was so curious. Nevertheless I'm sooo into this story even if I have to translate it all.

 _Thankyou so much for reading my ff We Belong Together, I hope you'll understand my story ^^ Thankyou for your effort to translate this… I'm really sorry, my grammar skill is bad and I dun have courage to write ff in english huhuuu T.T but, i'm glad that you curious to read this kkk~ Thankyou so much ^^_

 _._

 **heory love04**

ga nyangka ff ini di lnjut .. akh tpi sayng knpa harus end.. ..

itachi mesumnya ga ketulungan ga biarin ino istirht.. ..skuelnya di tunggu .. ..fighting dan kuharap next ff tetep itaino aku suka pasangan ini pliss itaino.. ..

 _Aku juga gak nyangka kalau aku bisa menamatkan ff We Belong Together ini T.T huhhuuu maaf ya kalau menunggu ff ini cukup lama, eh… sangat lama malah T.T Gomen ne~_

 _Kalau untuk sekuel aku masih belum kepikiran huhuuu dan sepertinya gak akan ada sekuel karena mau buat ff ino yang baru… mohon ditunggu ff ino terbaruku yaaa ;D_

 _._

 **ino-chan**

ah fantasy mu liar skali izumi-san hihi *kidding* sneng bgt mreka akhirnya brsatu dan menikah... aku g bisa bayangin itachi udh nikah makin rajin kali ya making love nya wkwk. aku harap ada sequel dari fic ini, dan nyritain kisah mrka after wedding. ditunggu terus buat fic slanjutnya, ganbatte ne! ;)

 _Ahahhaaa xD fantasiku liar dan menggebu-gebu /plak xD ahahhaa Terimakasih sudah membaca yaaa~_

 _Untuk after story atau sekuel dari ff We Belong Together ini sepertinya tidak ada, karena saya ingin membuat ff Ino yang baru yaaa meskipun sepertinya akan pairing dengan Itachi lagi xD hahhaa… Mohon ditunggu yaaa ^^_

 _._

 **Azzura yamanaka**

Buat gaaino yah :-)

 _Sudah punya gambaran dan ide untuk buat GaaIno tapi rated M hahhaa xD tinggal menunggu eksekusi untuk mengetiknya saja, tapi yaaa penyakit "malas" saya sedang berkembang biak T.T jadi mohon bersabar untuk GaaIno yaa~ Saya sedang mengerjakan ff baru Ino yang sepertinya akan berakhir dengan Itachi lagi hihiii xD_

 _._

 **Ryu chyuu**

Wah akhirnya up date chapter terakhir. Udh lama bngt aku nunggu, dan akhirnya update jga nih cerita.

 _Arigachuuuu sudah membaca ff We Belong Together ini, maafkan kalau lama menunggunya yaaa T.T tiada maksud untuk menelantarkan ff ini kok~_

 _._

 **Fans Lemon**

Mantap banget lemonx thor itachi dikit2 napsu dan nggenjot ino terus kasian ino hahaha. next bikin lemon hardkor kayak gini thor pairx terserah yg ptg ino sama chara2 ganteng bisa gaaino sasuino naruino dll semangat teruuusss

 _Sebenarnya membuat ff We Belong Together rated M ini menguras mental dan jiwa saya /halah xD tapi saya suka xD wkwkkwk… Silakan ditunggu ff Ino saya selanjutnya yaaa~ Terimakasih ;3_

 _._

 **Yamanaka flower**

Author yang cakeep aku suka suka suka banget sama fictnyaaaa  
Tolong doong bikinin fict ino yang kayak gini lagi tapi sama kakashi hatakee yang hottt ituuu ughhhh ditunggu yaaa author sayaaanggg fict rate M terbarunyaaa

 _Terimakasih sudah menyukai ff We Belong Together ini ^^_

 _Saya sudah banyak ide cerita KakashIno versi Sensei – gakusei hahhaa xD mohon bersabar yaaa T.T_

 _Silakan di tunggu ff Ino-ku terbaru yaaa meskipun masih belum dengan Kakashi ;)_

 _._

 **Arum Junnie**

woaaa... itachi cepet amat napsuan... dikit2 hajar... ada kesempatan hajar... keren dah

 _terimakasih sudah membaca dan menunggu ff We Belong Together ini yaa ^^_

.

 **666-username**

dilihat dari penulisan lemonnya sepertinya anda sering nengton bokep

 _Dilihat dari reviewnya sepertinya ada yang lebih sering menonton bokep daripada saya xD hahhaaa fyi, saya memang terkadang membaca beberapa referensi untuk penulisan ff rated M We Belong Together ini xD dan menulis ff rated M itu melelahkan tp asyik /apaini wkwkwk… but, thankyou sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini :3_

 _._

 **AlmiraZS**

Wkwk itachi nafsuan banget  
Buat itaino lagi thor :))

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca ff We Belong Together_ _ini~ Silakan dibaca ff Itaino terbaru saya "The Red String" ^^_

* * *

.

FYI, Saya sedang mengerjakan FF Ino terbaru dengan Itachi (lagi) yang menjadi _pairing_ nya. Semoga tidak bosan dengan FF saya :3 Silakan jika ada waktu bisa membaca FF ItaIno "The Red String" yang lagi-lagi dengan rated M kkk~ _Neomu Gomarigatou~_


End file.
